


Will You Stay?

by YellowDandelion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, SlightAngst, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowDandelion/pseuds/YellowDandelion
Summary: Jongin wishes for his brother's happiness more than anything.His brother. Who has different father and mother from him.





	1. WIll

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a Sekai and Chanbaek fic. Do not get yourself confuse. Do not skip to the ending part because it will make you become more confuse than you already are. This is not in any way an incest story. Happy reading everyone!^^

It’s the first day of school, and he is already late for the assembly.

“Jongin, why the hell are you late again? That old woman was searching for you just now.”

Jongdae, his best friend for almost 10 years said while frowning.

“Wow. She really loves me I guess. It’s just 10 past eight and she is already searching for me.”

Jongin said while smiling but his best friend is not doing the same.

“Well, please renew your excuses of being late again today. It’s been the same one since last year. I bet the principal doesn’t want to hear that you are late because you miss your bus again.”

Jongin just blinks his eyes and looks at Jongdae.

“But I really missed my bus today. Why wouldn’t she receive that as my reason?”

Jongdae hits his head a few times at the wall this time.

“Oh Jongin! You are a teacher, not a student for God sake! Why don’t you just buy a car?!”

Jongin holds both of Jongdae’s shoulders in order to stop him from continue to bang his head at the wall.

“Woah. Relax Dae. You know why right. I promise I’m going to buy one when I have achieved my goal.”

Jongin is still holding Jongdae’s shoulder by the time he said that.

The two of them meet again during recess time.

“How was your first class for this year?”

Jongin asked to Jongdae who looks like his soul has flown away from his body.

“As usual. They didn’t have any interest in English. I guess I’m the only one who loves English language in this school.”

Jongin chuckles a little. He then pats his best friend’s back.

“Don’t worry, the students react exactly the same in my class. Well who even want to learn Chemistry when I’m the one who stands in front of the class?”

Jongdae suddenly turns his face to Jongin and look at the latter.

“Don’t say like that. You are the most beautiful teacher that I’ve ever met in this school.”

Jongin playfully hit Jongdae’s right arm.

“Hey! I’m not.”

Both of them continue to chat about a few things more while sipping their soup from the tray.

“Jongin, about your plan.. do you really need to go there with your brother?”

Jongdae asked while slowly looking at Jongin’s face to see his reaction.

His best friend just smile at him.

“Yeah. Don’t worry I just need to save a little bit more money.”

Jongdae sighs and then he puts his spoon on the tray.

“But Jonginnie, it’s a foreign country. They don’t even use English in their daily conversation. How am I going to help you to communicate with the local when you arrive there?”

Jongin puts his spoon on his tray too and stop eating.

“My dear best friend, nowadays there is this thing called the internet. I have so many ways to communicate with them but I just need to figure it out. So don’t make your poor forehead frowns again for unnecessary worries like this okay.”

Jongin then continue to fill up his mouth with the rice and asks Jongdae to do the same but the English teacher just stares at his best friend.

“Baekhyun..”

Jongin who is eating chokes immediately and the spoon loses from his grab. He is now desperately trying to open the water bottle.

Jongdae who sees his panic best friend decides to help him.

“Dae! Don’t do that again! I swear I might die from choking the next time you do it again.”

Jongdae is still staring at his best friend face without any hint of guilty at all.

“Well sometimes I forgot that your name is actually Byun Baekhyun.”

Jongin stops eating completely right now.

“Dae please. That’s all in the past. Please don’t remind me of that again.”

He takes a few more gulps of water to make himself calm down.

“But seriously, don’t you miss your real name?”

Jongin stands up from their table and takes his tray with him, ready to turn back and walk away.

“I’ve accepted the name Oh Jongin by the time my brother holds my hand at the border 11 years ago and I’ll be glad if you call me by that name instead of my real name Kim Jongdae-ssi.”

With that Jongin turns away leaving a buffering Jongdae at the table.

“Wait. Did he just get mad at me for calling him by his real name?”

Jongin has been saving his monthly salary since he received his pay check for the first time because he needs to go somewhere far with his beloved brother.

He needs to find someone that will lighten up back his brother’s dull life.

Not that he doesn’t know that his brother always pretend to be happy and cheerful in front of him but when he is lonely he will always cries silently while looking at a photo.

The cause of his brother’s pain. He needs to find and make both of them meet.

And that person happens to be in somewhere far away from Korea right now—France to be exact.

Unfortunately, the biggest problem that he is facing right now is the said photo does not contain only two persons, but at least 16 persons are there.

It’s a group photo. The best team in South Korean army, Delta Force’s photo because Jongin’s brother was once a soldier.

Jongin believes that the person whom his brother loves must be right there but he just doesn’t know which one is the right person.

There is one more thing that has been Jongin’s concern.

People in the picture, most of them are not alive anymore.

They whether get killed during war, or died anonymously while doing their mission.

Last year, when Jongin started to be a teacher at a high school he somehow got the information that two persons who recognized the picture were now living in France.

Since then, Jongin kept in his mind that he is going to meet them someday and he would know the real story behind his brother’s gloomy face after that.

Oh Sehun, which is Oh Jongin’s brother used to be an army until one day Jongin was brought to the hospital.

One of his brother’s subordinate came to him and brought Jongin to his brother who was unconsciously lying on the hospital bed.

And that is a story from 11 years ago.

Sehun resigned right after 3 weeks he stayed at the hospital.

Starting from that day, he decided to move away with Jongin and works as a gardener.

Jongin was quite shocked at first because his brother went total opposite after that incident.

From a rough soldier he turned to be a gardener who sits with flower every day.

When Jongin asked Sehun about why he chose gardening, Sehun said that “The flowers are beautiful, just like someone I used to know.”

Jongin come back home to see that his brother is busy preparing dinner for them.

“Hi dongsaeng, got a lot of works today?”

Jongin just smile at his 35 years old brother. How he wish that he will be always cheerful like this.

“Nope. I went to the stationery shop with teacher Kang this evening. We need to find presents for the kids. I’m sorry I forgot to tell you that I’ll be late today.”

Sehun who is frying something in the pan skilfully holds it like a chef cooking in a hotel. He then looks at his younger brother.

“It’s okay kid. Now let’s eat. I’m sure you are hungry right now.”

Sehun motions his hand as an indicator to Jongin to come and sit at the dining table.

Jongin happily joins him at the table while praising that his brother’s dishes are always the best.

“Good morning Dae!”

Jongdae looks at Jongin like he has grown another head.

“Well good morning to you too Jong. You look like our girl students who just met an idol.”

Jongin smiles and he did not even hear what Jongdae said just now.

“What?”

Jongin asked but Jongdae just shook his head.

“Nothing. You definitely eat something wrong for breakfast.”

Not even 5 minutes past from the morning greeting between the two of them, Jongin already let out all of the reasons for him to be so happy on that day.

“I knew it. There must be something good that had happened today for you to show your rectangle smile early in the morning. Typical Oh Jongin.”

Jongin continues to tell his best friend about how his saving is already enough to buy tickets for them to go to France and he already contacted one of the guy that he is supposed to meet.

“Jongin.. I have one question.”

Jongdae suddenly utters a request with such a serious tone.

“What is it Dae?”

Jongin replies still looks like a kid having sugar rush. Cheerful and energetic.

“Have you talked about this with your brother? I mean does Sehun hyung know about your plan?”

Everything suddenly turns cloudy. Jongin’s megawatt smile slowly disappears from his face.

“No. Not yet.”

Jongdae stays silent for a few seconds before he continues.

“So when are you going to tell him?”

Jongin just look at his best friend without any emotion.

“I—I don’t know.”

The English teacher holds his best friend’s shoulder and squeezes it a bit.

“I hope you can discuss about it with him as soon as possible. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Jongin is pinching his temples while closing his eyes when Sehun comes to the living room.

“Headache?”

Sehun asked with a concern look on his face.

“No hyung. I’m just.. thinking about something.”

Sehun caresses Jongin’s hair slowly while holding a mug of coffee with him.

“I know you have a lot of things in your mind teacher but please think of that tomorrow and go to sleep. It’s 11.30 already.”

Jongin nods his head and then he watches his brother going to the veranda while still holding his mug of coffee.

“Hyung, don’t stay up too late okay.”

Sehun turns back to look at Jongin. His face shows a smile which didn’t quite reach his ear.

“Don’t worry about me dongsaeng. 15 minutes and I will go to sleep.”

Jongin smiles back to his brother. He decides to just not say anything even when he knows that his brother will eventually spend around 2 and a half hours alone at the veranda looking the photo or sky and sometimes.. he will cry too.

After three days of thinking, Jongin decides to just confront his brother and says his intention to bring them to the foreign country.

He prays that his brother will not deny his request for a few times before he knocks the wooden door.

“Hyung, I need to say something to you.”

Sehun is reading a book on his bed when Jongin comes in.

“What is it? Do you have another MT that you need to go this summer and you can’t join me at the garden?”

Jongin opens his mouth to say something but there is nothing coming out from his mouth.

“Okay I’m joking. Tell me what’s wrong?”

Jongin plays with the hem of his shirt while sitting on the bed and he finally move his head up to meet his brother’s face.

“Well actually, part of that is true. I can’t help you at the garden because I need to go somewhere this summer holiday. And I’m not going alone, I’m going to bring you with me to France.”

Sehun immediately close the book that he is reading and take off his reading glasses.

“You can just go you know as long as.. wait can you please repeat that again?”

This time Jongin carefully explains everything to Sehun. Well he left out the part that he is going to find his brother’s lover of course.

Sehun stays still for a few seconds and the first thing he does after that is sighing.

“Why?”

Jongin looks baffled with the question given from his brother.

“H-Huh?”

This time Sehun looks at him without blinking his eyes and Jongin is afraid that he had already hurt his brother’s feeling.

“I mean why did you do this? Why did you find my friend.”

Jongin’s eyes started to pool some tears but he tells himself that this is not the time to cry. He needs to be strong to get his brother agrees with his plan.

“I.. Let’s just say that I want you to be more happy than you are right now.”

Sehun does not say anything again this time. His gaze fells on the book on his hand.

“Hmm.. do you need my help to buy the ticket? It’s quite expensive right.”

Jongin is ready to accept his failure in this plan when he hears something unexpected coming out from his brother’s mouth.

“W-What?”

Sehun pinches his younger brother’s cheek.

“I said do you need any help?”

Jongin suddenly smiles brightly when he hears the respond from Sehun.

“No it’s okay! I’ll get everything ready. Hyung just need to prepare yourself okay! Bye! I’ll talk to you again tomorrow! Have a nice dream.”

With that he dashes out from the room bringing the good news together with him.

“Wait dongsaeng! Aishh this kid I’m not even finish yet here.”

***

“Hyung! I’ll be late for today. I have extra classes so don’t wait for me. Just eat your dinner okay. Bye!”

Jongin runs away towards the door after he said that to his brother who is upstairs.

A noise of something running down the stairs could be heard after that. It’s Sehun who comes down after he heard Jongin’s not so slow reminder.

“Wait! Do you want me to come to the school and bring your dinner?”

Jongin who is wearing his shoes smiles after he heard that.

“Don’t worry my dearest hyung. I’ll go with Jongdae and find something to eat.”

Sehun just sighs after he received the answer from Jongin.

“Make sure you eat something healthy dongsaeng!”

Jongin’s brother manages to shout that line to him even when he is already running towards the bus stop.

Jongin turns back and waves his hand to his brother before he runs again because this could have been the 15th time in this month he got late to school. Again.

***

The traffic light is showing the red light and Jongin has started to jog on the same spot for about 30 seconds because he is already too late for school.

He might get warning from the headmistress if he was caught again this time.

Jongin already started to walk towards the zebra crossing because he swears he sees green light before someone grabs his hand and pull him back.

“Woah, watch where you are going boy.”

A deep voice said from behind him still holding one of his hands.

Jongin blinks his eyes and look towards the said man.

“It’s dangerous to just cross the road like that. You almost hurt yourself just now.”

Jongin still blinks his eyes not showing any emotion but then he remembers that he is getting late.

“Oh God I’m late for school. Thank you mister! Let me treat you a meal the next time we meet! Bye!”

Jongin sprints like an athlete after that, leaving the man chuckling alone at the pavement.

“Did he just go to school without wearing his uniform? He’s going to get into trouble.”

Suddenly someone pats his shoulder and the man turns to look at a figure behind him.

“Why are you smiling? Want to share with me?”

The man just smiles and quickly gets the plastic bags from the person who came later.

“I can carry that you know?”

The man just smiles again and gestures the other person to walk beside him.

***

“Jongdae-yah! You know what?”

Jongin comes running to his best-friend who is sitting at his table in the staffroom.

“What? I know nothing.”

Jongdae replies sarcastically but the Chemistry teacher just ignore his best friend’s tease.

“Hyung already agreed to come with me!”

Jongdae whose face shows no interest suddenly brighten up.

“What?! How is this possible? I mean I’m happy for you but how did you convince him?”

Jongdae pours out his question like a train.

“Emm.. I don’t know. I just tell him that I wanted to make him meet his old friends.”

Jongin shrugs his shoulders after that.

“We’ll talk about this again later. I’ve to replace Miss Jung in her PE class. Talk to you later.”

Jongin just waves his hand towards his friend who is getting ready for the next class.

Jongin put down the chalk after he wrote a few questions on the blackboard.

“Ok class, please solve these chemical equations. You may use your calculator but please do not discuss the answer with your friends. Try to do it first. We’ll discuss it together after this.”

The rest of the students started to write on their papers and some of them just look at the paper as if the answer will magically appear.

Jongin just walk a few steps from his desk before a student raises his hand up.

“Yes Soonyoung. What is it?”

The boy smiles at him before he said something to Jongin.

“How do we know if we’ve fallen in love?”

Jongin who seems unaffected by that question just answers his student casually.

“Well which number is that? Did I write it on the blackboard?”

The students look at their teacher’s face. He asks the boy with a serious face until the latter thought that he’s getting angry, but suddenly Jongin breaks into a fit of laughter.

“I’m just joking.”

The boy quickly exhales a sigh of relief. For once, he thought that he’s going to stand outside of the class until the Chemistry class ended.

“Well I don’t have an exact answer for that question because I’ve never been in love before but I guess you just love him or her unconsciously when your heart starts to care for them. You want to look at them all the time because it will make you happy and you will smile even if you are just thinking about them because they are always in your mind.”

All of the students look at him and just nodded at his statement.

“That’s a very precise explanation Mr Oh. Well then do you believe in love at first sight?”

Jongin stares at the boy again. He raises both of his hand and crosses it on his chest.

“When are you going to do your work if you keep asking this kind of question to me?”

The boy just scratches his head and smile shyly.

“I promise this is the last one Mr Oh and I will get your work done in time after this.”

Jongin points his index finger towards the boy.

“Make sure you keep your promise and my answer is no. How can you fall in love with someone when you just see his or her physical? That’s more to fall in appearance not love I think. To fall in love means that you just love everything about them. Inside and outside not just because they have a nice look and that’s why they call it ‘fall in love’ because you didn’t even know what makes you fall right?

The students have their mouth wide open as if they just heard something unbelievable.

“Wow. That was amazing Mr oh.”

Jongdae suddenly appears while clapping his hands at the front door of Jongin’s class.

“Anyway boys and girls, get back to your work, I’m going to borrow your teacher for a moment.”

Jongin walks to the direction of the door to get his best friend.

“Yes Mr Kim!”

The students answer in unison after they heard it from Jongdae.

“What’s up?”

Jongin asked as he appears at the front door to meet Jongdae.

“The principal wants to meet you after class and are you free today because I’m going to shop for a few clothes and I think I need your advice.”

Jongdae spills out his intentions to Jongin without any hesitation.

“Well I’m sorry I can’t. I’ve promise Sehun hyung to meet him at the garden and have lunch together.”

Jongdae who looks a bit disappointed dismiss their small meeting with a pat on his best friend’s shoulder.

“Oh, if that’s the case then don’t worry we can go next time.”

***

It is raining heavily and Jongin stuck at the bus stop waiting for the bus that is yet to make an appearance.

Jongin can literally feel his toes and fingers freezing because the rain has been pouring down heavily non-stop for almost 8 hours.

As Jongin wait for the bus, he turns his head to the left direction and sees someone running while holding an umbrella on his right hand and a plastic bag on his left hand.

The man then sees him too and Jongin finally realized that it is a familiar face but he still couldn’t recall his memory.

The running guy stops at the bus stop after he saw Jongin sitting alone at the bench.

“Hey.”

Only after he heard that voice Jongin remembered something about this man. He is the one who had saved him from being hit by a car last week.

“H-Hi.”

Jongin replies back. Half freezing and half intimidated because the man who is standing in front of him right now is at least a head taller than him.

“Are you going back home?”

The man with the deep voice asks to Jongin.

“Yeah, but the weather seems to hate me right now.”

The other man just chuckled after he heard Jongin’s answer.

“Hey, how about having a cup of coffee right now to boost up your energy? You look so pale right now.”

Jongin realized that he must be looking like a piece of white cloth right now because he has been sitting at the bus stop for such a long time.

“Hahaha. I must look like a ghost right now right? It’s freezing cold here and I would gladly accept your offer but I can’t drink coffee and that’s the problem.”

The man looks surprised hearing the words that went out from Jongin’s mouth.

“O-Oh. May I ask you why?”

The man asks cautiously trying not to invade Jongin’s privacy.

“Nothing serious. Just some gastritis problem.”

Jongin smiles at the man and the latter somehow look relieve a bit.

“Well then how about hot chocolate? Is that okay for you?”

Jongin shows his rectangular smile and nodded.

“Let’s go to Blue Sky. Have you ever tried the food over there?”

The two of them began to walk with the man insists to hold the umbrella for both Jongin and him.

“Blue Sky? You mean the famous North Korean restaurant down there? I’ve never been there but my friends said that it’s a must place to go.”

Both of them continue to walk to the restaurant since the rain has calm down a bit and the restaurant is not that far from Jongin’s school.

“I’m glad to hear that positive feedback about us and I’m sure you will say the same right after you taste the food.”

Jongin suddenly look up at the man who holds the umbrella.

“What do you mean by ‘us’?”

Jongin frowns while asking the question and the other found it very cute but he didn’t say it out loud.

“Oh I work there. Sorry if I miss that important information.”

After about 10 minutes of walk, they arrived at the restaurant.

Jongin finds the restaurant very calming just like the name, Blue Sky.

“Just pick whatever you want on the menu and I’ve already ordered a mug of hot chocolate for you. Don’t worry it’s my treat.”

Jongin looks at the man uncomfortably.

“Look I know that you work here but don’t worry I have an ample amount of money with me. I don’t want your salary to be deduced because of me.”

The man does not move for about 10 seconds like a stilt picture before he talks again.

“Well that is not a problem at all because this restaurant is actually owned by my brother and I work with him, as the manager.”

Jongin drops the menu on the table. He is totally astounded.

“Now that’s what we call an important piece of information.”

After about 5 minutes goggling his eyes on the menu, Jongin decides to just let the manager of the restaurant aka the nice guy to pick the food.

“You know what, I’ve never taste all of these food and all of them are intriguing me so why don’t you choose one for me because I don’t think I can make a good choice right now.”

The man who is hearing and looking at Jongin while tilting his head a little, laughs at the statement that went out from Jongin’s pure heart.

“Alright. Then how about naengmyeon? It’s our signature dish.”

Jongin nodded his head to shows that he agrees with the decision made by the manager.

“Whatever you chose manager-nim.”

Once again Jongin shows his rectangle smile and the man feel his heart beating so fast.

While they are waiting for the food, the man takes the chance to explain about each of their dishes that are displayed in the menu.

Jongin seems interested with the explanation so the man excitedly continues his essay of words without feeling guilty.

“I’m surprised to find you at the bus stop at first because it’s already 6.30PM. You are from that school right?”

The man said while pointing his index finger to the direction of Jongin’s school a few blocks from the restaurant.

“Uh-huh. My class ended late today. That’s why I’m still here.”

Both of them sit in silence for a few seconds before the man break it.

“Oh the food is here! I hope it will suit your taste.”

Jongin looks excited a he sees the waiter bringing the tray of food towards their table.

“I’m sure I’ll love it! Thank you for the meal.”

The man chuckles a bit and then he stares at Jongin’s face in a moment.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Jongin looks up from the bowl to look at the man’s face.

“Sure. Anything.”

The man seems a bit hesitant to let out the question at first but the he just brave himself to ask.

“This is the second time I see you went to the school without wearing your uniform. Are you… the type of students who like to rebel in school? Don’t you afraid the teachers there will catch you wearing like this. I’m sorry if I offended you but I’m just curious.”

Jongin blinks his eyes while his chopsticks stay at the same position. Still hanging on the air.

“Who’s going to get caught? Me? But why did teachers want to scold another teacher for wearing like this?”

The man’s mouth gapes like a fish after he heard Jongin’s answer.

“Wh-How? You are not a student? I don’t get it. Enlighten me please.”

Jongin smiles at the reaction. He is totally shocked right now, Jongin thinks.

“Well it’s been 8 months since I’m appointed to be a teacher at that school. So I’m not a student in any possible way. Did that information makes your vision becomes brighter?”

The man is still confused but Jongin doesn’t know why he thinks that he is a student.

“How old are you actually? You look too young to be a teacher.”

Jongin steadily chomping the food in his mouth while the other person in front of him almost stops breathing just now.

“I turn 24 this May.”

The man suddenly lean his back at the chair as if he just received shocking news.

“And you are younger than me just by three years. Unbelievable.”

Jongin already finishes his meal and the satisfying look on his face shows that the dish is very delicious.

“Oh so you are 27 this year?”

The man nodded his head absent-mindedly.

“Anyway what subject did you teach at the school, teacher?”

The man asks while placing his right hand under his chin as support on the table.

“Chemistry.”

Jongin answers while showing his innocent smile.

“Wow. I barely pass that subject when I was in high school.”

Jongin laughs as he heard the man’s comment.

“Anyway thanks a lot for the meal today. I’ll diligently spread the words about your restaurant and don’t worry it’s going to be a good one.”

The man is about to say something when suddenly Jongin seems to find something more interesting than that outside of the restaurant.

“Oh my God! Is that bus number 323? Oh wait that’s my bus! Thank you once again but I really need to go right now. Bye! See you later.”

The man does not even have time to process what’s happening at that moment when suddenly Jongin grabs his backpack and starts to run towards the door.

“Wait! Teacher! What’s your name?! I don’t even know your name!”

The man manages to shout the sentences to Jongin who already reached at the main door. How can this small guy become so fast it’s still a mystery.

“Jongin! My name is Oh Jongin! Bye!”

The man heard it clearly as Jongin successfully shouted back to him his name.

“Oh so your name is Jongin. I’ve finally found it.”

The man talks to himself while smiling unconsciously, but then his smiles falter.

“W-Wait what?! J-Jongin?!”

He doesn’t even realize that there is someone coming out from the kitchen going straight to his table.

“Are you calling for me?”

The man flinches a bit when he hears the sound. He turns back to find the source of the sound is standing while crossing both of his hand on his chest.

“H-Huh?”

The man seems to not clearly hear the question that just being thrown at him.

“I clearly heard you said my name just now. Don’t try to avoid it.”

The other said as he still cross his hand while looking extremely gorgeous in his white apron.

“O-Oh.. I just found someone that has the same name as yours today.”

The man who wears the apron starts to nod his head in understanding.

“So it’s a guy?”

The nice guy shyly looks at the floor and the he nods.

“Interesting. Anyway get back to your work. We are getting more customers right now.”

The man quickly looks up and finds that the statement is true because more people are flooding into the restaurant.

“Alright hyung! I’ll go to table 14 and take their order. Be prepared in the kitchen okay.”

The other man just dismissively waves his hand and asks him to go and take order while he takes steps to get back to the kitchen.

***

Jongdae is driving his car towards the airport when he got a call.

“Dae! It’s not good to drive while picking up a call.”

Jongin scolds Jongdae inside the car while frowning that makes him looks cuter rather than fierce.

“Then how about you take the call. It’s from school.”

Jongdae then passes his hand phone to Jongin who is sitting beside the driver’s seat.

“Hello. This is Oh Jongin.”

Jongin greets the school staff.

“He’s here but he is driving right now. May I know why are you calling?”

Jongdae manages to steal a glance and he smiles when he sees his best friend strict face.

“Oh I see. Don’t worry I’ll pass the message to him. Thank you for letting us know Ms Lee.”

Jongin passes the phone back to Jongdae.

“So what’s the matter?”

Jongdae asked curiously to Jongin. He turns his head to look at Jongin once in a while.

“Emm Ms Lee told that the application that you sent last week has been approved by the other side. They will sponsor us.”

Jongdae claps his hands excitedly. Jongin gasps at his best friend sudden action.

“Yah Kim Jongdae! May I remind that you are actually driving right now! I ask you to send me and my hyung to the airport not to heaven.”

Jongdae laughs at the rambling. He then looks at the rear view mirror and let out a quick apologize to Sehun.

Sehun just smiles at Jongdae. He shook his head a little when his little brother is still nagging nonstop to the English teacher.

“Mind to explain to me what kind of sponsor are we talking about here?”

Jongin shifts his position to his left to look at Jongdae.

“Oh it’s about our school sports day. I went to send the proposal to get a food sponsor for our athletes and luckily they said yes.”

Jongin nodded in understanding.

“So where does this kind-hearted people come from?”

Sehun has his head tilted to the view outside of the car but he is listening to the conversation.

“Oh you know that North-Korean restaurant not far away from our school? They are the one who will be sponsoring the athletes.”

Jongin frowns a bit and then his face suddenly brightens up.

“You mean Blue Sky?!”

Sehun snaps his head towards Jongin and look at the latter.

“You got it correct my friend. Well the restaurant must be famous enough for you to know.”

The English teacher replies calmly to Jongin.

“Actually I’ve tried their food before and I dare to say that it really makes your mouth water even just by the smell.”

Jongdae makes a surprised expression on his face.

“How come you went there alone, Jonginnie? Have you forgotten me?”

Jongin smirks at his best friend and turn his body straight again.

“Who said I went there alone.”

Jongin almost whispers when he said that line and a certain tall man with yoda ears comes to his mind at that time but of course he didn’t tell his best friend or his hyung.

Talking about his hyung, the 35 year-old man has his gaze fixed on Jongin’s face.

Jongin who realizes this immediately ask his hyung if he’s okay.

“I’m okay dongsaeng. Don’t worry. ”

The three of them arrived at the airport around 10 minutes later.

“Yah. Don’t forget to send me text when you arrived okay.”

Jongin shows thumbs up motion to Jongdae.

“Hyung, do you have your ticket and passport with you?”

Jongin who notices that his hyung is quitter than usual decides to make a simple conversation with the older man but he only receives a short reply.

“Yeah I have it.”

Jongin just started to think of the possibilities about why his hyung is acting like that when his body suddenly being wraps by a pair of arms which is none other than Jongdae’s.

“Yah Kim Jongdae! Let me breathe!”

Jongdae releases Jongin from his hold instantly and immediately receives a few smacks here and there from the Chemistry teacher.

Sehun as usual just smiles at the scene in front of him but he get very shocked when Jongdae suddenly moves to his direction and embraces him.

“I swear I’m going to miss both of you guys.”

Sehun just pats Jongdae’s shoulder and chuckle a bit.

Jongin on the other side is a bit irritated with his friend’s demeanour.

“Relax Dae. We are going there for just a week not a month or a year.”

Jongdae pretends to wipe his fake tears from his eyes.

“But still my life would be too peaceful when you are not here. You know the fact that it’s not going to be noisy as fuck when you were not with me.”

Jongin’s eyes widen in an instant.

“Kim Jongdae, language! You are the one who teaches language but I’m the one here who gives you warning.”

Jongdae just smile sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

“Opps, sorry.”


	2. You

When they arrive at the airport later, Jongin’s eyes immediately detect a man waving their hand towards their direction at the waiting area.

For the first time in a few hours Jongin sees a sincere smile creeping slowly on his brother’s face and he could just pray that his decision to come here is not totally wrong.

As Jongin and Sehun approach the man, he suddenly stands straight like a monument with both of his hand at his side.

“Sir!”

Sehun just chuckles when he heard that line. He went to grab the man’s arms and embraces him tightly while patting his back.

“It’s been a long time, my friend.”

Jongin gets the idea that this person still respects his brother as a high ranking officer in army.

“Let’s go sir. My family has been waiting for you and your brother at home.”

Sehun who is still smiling nods his hand and gestures his hand to the front as a sign to let the man walks first.

The man then introduces himself. His name is Park Jaehee and he is 46 years old. Although there is a big gap of age between Sehun and him, the man still look at the ex-leader with utmost respect thus making him unconsciously stand like that at the airport before.

Sehun told him to drop of the title ‘sir’ because he is no longer Delta Force team leader right now.

As for Jaehee, he retired from being a soldier 4 years ago and he decided to stay permanently at France when he met his wife which is one of the citizens there.

On their way to home, Jaehee does the most talk and both of them just listen to him.

Somehow, Jongin can see the sparkle in his brother’s eyes when he laughs along with Jaehee while hearing his long speech.

But then, the man who is driving suddenly turns his focus to Jongin who is sitting at the back.

“So you are his younger brother? I think the last time I saw when you are just 13 or 14 right?”

Jongin smiles politely and responds to the question with a short “I guess”.

“May I ask how old are you right now? Are you still in college?”

Jongin giggles a bit because somehow he already expected this.

“No hyung. I’m 24 years old and surprisingly I’m a teacher at a high school near our house.”

Jaehee who burst into laughter after he heard the answer makes the two siblings laugh too.

“By the way kid, what’s your name? I’ve never had the chance to ask your hyung before this.”

Jongin swears that he sees his brother’s smile falter after Jaehee throws out the question but maybe.. mabe it’s just his eyes playing with him.

“Ah my name is Oh Jongin. You can call me Jongin.”

Jongin’s suspicious was proved to be true when Jaehee suddenly turns his head to Sehun’s direction but he didn’t say anything.

Sehun on the other side is looking at the view outside from the window as if he is not inflicted at all.

The rest of the journey is quiet dull with Jaehee keeps changing the radio station as if he’s avoiding something.

It’s been two days since they arrived. Jaehee and his wife have gladly turned themselves into tourist guide and bring both hyung and dongsaeng to walk around their town.

The third day has been quite special because they are going to meet another comrade that lives not far away from Jaehee’s house and of course the latter volunteer to bring the ex-team leader to meet the said person.

Jongin space out frequently until Sehun thought that he is not feeling well when the truth is he is forcing his brain to let out a way to do the small talk with Sehun’s friend that he has been planning to do.

After all, he did come here for that mission so how could he sleep well when his plan is still vague.

45 minutes in the car and finally they reached their destination.

The house is not that small but it is cozy enough for the small family.

The house is resided by a man with his wife and a daughter.

Jongin believes that this man is also part of their substitute team during the old days considering on how happy he is when he meet Sehun.

This man whom introduces himself as Philip Kang also goes through the same awkward stage as Jaehee.

He still couldn’t let the title ‘sir’ being left out when he is talking to Sehun.

Sehun again need to tell him about throwing away the useless honorific when in fact they are not in the official team anymore.

Philip Kang is also a lot older than Sehun. This man is at least 10 years older than Sehun.

Jongin feels so proud of his hyung because from the way the elderly people respect Sehun, he knows that his hyung is indeed a respected and a good leader long time ago.

Even now, he is a humble man who always put Jongin first before himself and the latter couldn’t thank him more.

Jongin is still thinking about the possibilities of the way to approach the two men about his brother’s past.

He needs to know which one of those men that stands in the picture is actually the core to his brother’s problem.

Jongin desperately needs to know because this is a life time chance. They might not even meet again after this.

Talking about the photo, Jongin has secretly snaps it on one fine evening when his brother is busy decorating their house lawn with bed of tulips. (It’s not like he took his brother’s thing without permission okay. It’s just the photo was sitting innocently at Sehun’s night stand and Jongin couldn’t help himself to just let go the thing.)

By now, the probability to find the right guy in the picture has been narrowed down to only a few people because Jongin already recognized which one of them has already went to meet their creature.

And the two latest edition sitting in front of him has also been crossed from being the potential candidates seeing how comfortable his hyung are with them.

The two of them were actually from a different team which was known as SKiAF(South Korea Intelligent Army Force)—known for their ability to hack a system in less than 45 seconds.

Sometimes, they would be sent to join Delta Force if their mission needed them to be with the team so they were actually not the official members of the said force.

They are living happily with their family right now and none of them seems like they have a dark secret with Sehun before.

\-- except for those mysterious glances that they throw to Sehun when Jongin introduces his name.

That’s right. His name. What’s so weird about it? Jongin thinks that it’s not uncommon for a Korean to have a name like that. Right?

“Hello.”

Jongin snaps from his thoughts and flinched a bit in his seat.

“I’m sorry if I make you scared but I just want to talk with you. I’m Lisa. How about you? What’s your name?”

Jongin is still processing the info in his mind slowly because the girl in front of him just speak in English – damn fluent English.

How he wish Jongdae was with him right now but hey did she just said her name just now? Then Jongin feels like he should tell her his name too right?

“M-My name is Jongin. Oh Jongin.”

_For God sake Jongin stops stuttering. You are a teacher. You can’t be this bad in English! _Jongin silently cursing himself in his mind.

After that they went for further details such as age, occupation and other significant things.

Jongin surprisingly did well in the conversation.

Sehun gets up and walk to the bathroom direction and Jongin knows that this is absolutely the right time to make move.

He took out his phone from the left pocket of his long coat and scrolled down a few pictures in his gallery and finally he found the one he has been looking for.

“Hey. Can I ask you something? Have you seen this picture before?”

The girl knits her eyebrows together and then her expression becomes brighter.

“Oh I think my dad has a similar photo like this. It’s their team picture if I’m not mistaken. Wait a minute.”

The girl suddenly runs to his father and Jongin panics for a moment because he seriously doesn’t want his brother to see this interrogation scene.

“What is it young boy?”

Jongin quickly shows the picture in his phone and Philip just smile at the photo.

“Do you know everyone in this picture hyung?”

Jongin asks to Philip and his eyes are rapidly looking around to check whether his brother has come back from the restroom or not.

“Of course I know. They were also my team even I was just substitute sometimes. This is kind of unforgettable memories for me. I can’t even meet some of them even when I want to. That’s why I’m really happy to meet you and your brother here.”

Jongin can see the sincerity from his eyes and a glimpse of sadness if he could add but he needs to ask this one important question now or he will lose his chance forever.

“About my hyung, I always watch him hold this picture during night time. It’s a normal thing for others I think but something is definitely wrong with his expression and I can’t find the reason. I don’t know if I should tell you this but I always find him.. cries over this picture. There is only one thing that I can conclude right now. Did he.. used to love someone in this picture?”

Philip seems forget to blinks his eyes when he heard Jongin pours out everything that is supposed to be secret for the team leader.

At the same time, Sehun comes back from the rest room and the two of them quickly change their topic of conversation.

“So do you like my wife’s dessert? Make sure to fill up your plate again after this okay.”

Jongin gives Philip a smile that didn’t reach his eyes—heck his smile does not even form a rectangle shape!

“Yeah.”

Before Philip goes back to sit around to chat with Sehun again, he manages to let out a few words from his mouth without being notice by the others.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

That day, they decide to spend the rest of night at Philip’s house.

Jongin is just gazing at the television beside his brother when Philip comes and interrupts whatever running in his mind at that time.

“Sir if you don’t mind—“

Philip does not manage to complete his sentence when Sehun gives him a stern gaze and he decides to drop the word sir.

“Alright Sehun, if you don’t mind can I bring your brother with my daughter along because she has been insisting to show him the firework shows at the town.”

This time Sehun smiles and look at his brother’s face that reminds him of a drowning puppy.

“Of course. Just make sure he doesn’t get lost because this little puppy here could be fascinated by that thing just like a 5 year old.”

Sehun chuckles when Jongin turns red and gives him his not so fearful glare.

“Alright then let’s go.”

Just as he goes inside the car, Jongin find someone else is sitting at the driver seat.

“I thought Lisa is coming with us?”

Jongin asks in confusion with a frown on his forehead.

“And you actually believe that, boy?”

Philip asks Jongin back and he just shook his head. Jongin finally got the idea that they are going to talk about it—the photo.

They go to a coffee shop not far away from Philip’s house and of course the firework shows or whatever it is was just an excuse.

The three of them sit together and they give their order first to the waiter before Jaehee starts the serious conversation.

“I heard from Philip about.. your hyung.”

Jongin nods his head and his gaze turns towards Philip where the latter just give him a weak smile.

“How long have he been doing that? I mean.. suffering.”

Jongin releases a sigh. He is fiddling with his finger not sure if he should tell strangers that he has met for just a few days about his brother that truly loves him.

Well he guesses that he must try in order to get a solution.

“I just noticed it for this past few years but I don’t how long exactly he has been like that. I felt sorry for him because I didn’t realize it sooner and now I want to find the reason behind his misery state.”

The two of them nod while giving a sympathetic look to Jongin.

Jongin decides to continue.

“Hyung.. he has been taking care of me since I was 12 and I’ve considered him as my own blood-related sibling. He has done so much for me. He sends me to a good school and makes me who I am today. So as a person who loves him I wish to stop the ache in his heart but I don’t know how. I don’t even know why he is like that at the first place.”

Philip sighs heavily. Jongin sure now that they knew something that he needs to know.

“So what’s your guess? Anything that could lead him to his condition right now?”

Jaehee asks Jongin before they went deeper into the topic.

“What I know is he will only act like that when he is alone, looking at the picture or sometimes when he is looking at the sky. I don’t get what is in his mind because he will stare at those things for hours and then suddenly there are tears flowing out of his eyes. But he never cries in front me and I bet he didn’t even know that I’ve been watching him silently all this while. Sehun hyung.. he is a very cheerful guy. I can see his playful side when he is joking with me or my best friend but behind me, I know that his soul is being tortured. I just can guess that maybe.. maybe he fell in love with one of his team mates but he can never find him again. That’s why he is always holding that picture.”

Jongin decides to just let them know his random guessing. Maybe they can tell him the truth by that way.

“I’m sorry but I have to say no. I know each of those guys in the picture like the back of my hand because we’ve been working together and I have to say that none of us were involved in romantic relationship with each other.”

Philip explains slowly to Jongin but it just adding up the pain in his head because now the only one possibility that he could think of has been clearly rejected.

Before this, he thought that the person that he was looking for was one of those guys standing in the picture but now his hope has been crashed.

“Before that, may I know if your name is actually your real name?”

Jongin is taken aback by the question that is suddenly uttered by Jaehee because why did they deviate from the topic?

“Actually.. no it’s not my real name. My real name is Byun Baekhyun. This name was given by Sehun hyung when he adopted me 11 years ago.”

The two of them look each other and they nodded a bit. Jongin seriously wants to bang his head at the table. Can someone just tell him the truth that yet to be told?

“Listen kid. I think I got the answer.”

Jaehee said to Jongin and the latter blinks his eyes at an increasing speed.

Answer? Where the hell did they get the clue? Jongin has been squeezing his mind for almost 4 years and still couldn’t find the answer while these two men just told him that they found the answer.

“The photo that you showed us. That is actually the last mission that your brother completed with his team. It is taken at the border of South and North Korea as a proved that they were doing their mission. But then everything falls apart.”

Around 2 hours after that, they arrived at home.

Sehun is sitting at the porch outside the house with a glass of water with him.

“So how’s the firework? Did you manage to catch some pictures for me?”

Sehun asked his brother who just came from the car garage.

Jongin smiles at his brother’s question but then his face doesn’t look happy at all.

“It’s.. beautiful, hyung.”

Sehun didn’t get why but his brother seems too solemn for someone who just watched a fascinating thing (considering the fact that Jongin acts like a child sometime).

“No coffee for today?”

Jongin said to his brother while pointing his index finger towards the glass beside his brother.

“Change of mood.”

The two of them chuckle after that and then they look at the sky that is spreading widely above them with thousands of stars.

***

The two brothers are checking their passport and ticket flights at the airport as they are going back to Korea in a few minutes more.

“I can’t believe that both of you are going back already. It feels like just yesterday since I fetch you guys from the airport.”

Philip is nodding his head as a sign of approval to what Jaehee said just now.

“Anyway please stay safe and do contact us if you need any help.”

This time it’s Philip who looks like he is going to let out tears from his eyes.

“Alright. Make sure you do the same when you come to Korea okay. Anywhere anytime just call me.”

Sehun said to both of the guys standing in front of him and then he switches his gaze to the boy who is shorter than him.

“It’s time to board our plane right dongsaeng? I guess we’ll go first. Hopefully we’ll see again after this.”

Just right after Sehun said that to Philip and Jaehee, both of them startled him with a synchronized “Salute!”

Sehun chuckles and just shook his head. He then takes both of the hands that is giving him salute and put it down.

He slowly moves closer to them and embraces them with his long arms.

“I’m going to miss you guys.”

***

After a long flight Jongin could finally hears the annoying voice of Kim Jongdae who already waves like a mad man to them when they arrived at the airport.

“Here! I’m here Jongin-ah! Sehun hyung.”

Jongin increases his walking speed and immediately grabs both of Jongdae hands to put it down on both of his sides.

“Enough Kim Jongdae. We can see you already. Stop scaring other people.”

Jongdae pouts a little after he heard the line came out of Jongin’s mouth.

“But I’m just excited to have my best friend back after such a loooong time.”

Jongin gives Jongdae a glare while he put their suitcase inside the car’s trunk.

“Yeah..as if I’ve gone missing for years.”

***

Their life goes back as the usual routine with Jongin goes back to his school and Sehun to his garden but Jongin can see that his brother is at least more cheery than before.

He is kind of glad with the decision that he took earlier.

Today, Sehun decides to drop Jongin to school despite a few rejections that he received from the latter.

“See you later hyung, and you don’t have to wait for me since I don’t know the exact time of this function would end today.”

Sehun looks around the school and there are already so many people gather in front of the gate because of the occasion.

“Alright, be careful okay. I’ll go first.”

Jongin waves his hand towards Sehun’s direction in the car before he turns around and precedes his step to the school staffroom.

Before he managed to do that, Jongin hears someone shouting the word teacher from afar.

But this is school ground right, so it is possible if the person is actually calling for other teacher so he just continue to walk inside.

“Hey teacher! Wait for me!”

Someone finally appears from his behind while slightly panting, trying to match their steps.

“Why are you ignoring me teacher? I’ve been calling you since ages you know?”

Jongin who looks stunned with the person who is currently standing beside him, blinks a few times.

“Oh really? I thought you are calling for other people. Well this place has so many teachers you know. I’m not the only one.”

The man beside Jongin scratches the back of his head, becoming shy a little after he realised his stupid mistake.

“Okay my bad. I’m sorry.”

Jongin just shook his head and then smile.

“But what are you doing here early in the morning? Did you perhaps send your kid to his or her class?”

Jongin can clearly see the man’s face fell after he asked him the question but he’s just teasing the tall guy.

“I’m offended teacher. I’m not married yet you know.”

The guy continues to put an obvious pout on his adorable face.

“Alright I’m just joking, but seriously why are you here?”

The guy’s face instantly turns bright again and Jongin swears he never see anyone as adorable as him.

“Oh, we are taking part in the sponsoring for your school sports day. I mean our restaurant.”

Something crosses Jongin’s mind. The conversation between him and Jongdae before he went to France.

“Ah yeah. Blue Sky agreed to sponsor our athletes right. I totally forgot about that. Sorry.”

The tall guy shows his pearl white teeth while smiling to Jongin while muttering a small “that’s okay.”

But then Jongin remembers something.

“Hey, we have met for a few times but I still don’t even know your name. Mind to share with me?”

Jongin said while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah. That’s true. Well my name is Ethan Kim but you can call me baby.”

Jongin stops his steps abruptly and then he looks at the guy’s face with a serious expression.

The guy’s smile falters a bit when he sees the reaction form the smaller boy.

“Okay just joking. But seriously me you can call me Chanyeol. Those who are close to me usually call me by that name.”

Jongin stops his steps again this time and the guy’s face went pale again.

“So I’m considered close to you now? And does that mean your full name is Ethan Kim Chanyeol? It’s quite long.”

The ‘Chanyeol’ guy quickly makes an X gesture using both of his hand showing that Jongin actually has gotten the wrong idea.

“Nope. Actually Park Chanyeol is my real name and the name that is registered on the paper for me is Ethan Kim—“

As the guy carefully trying to enunciate each of the syllables of his name, both of them hear a loud screaming from the other end on the hallway and it turns out to be none other than the English teacher.

“Mr Ethan! I’ve been waiting for you since 7! I thought that you were cancelling the sponsor and I nearly get a heart attack because of that!”

Jongin scrunches his nose a bit after hearing the loud tone that came from his best friend’s mouth.

“And I thought that both of us will get a heart attack earlier than you because of that mouth of yours. Control your volume Kim Jongdae!”

Jongdae hides behind a pillar when he is scolded by Jongin but then he grabs Chanyeol’s hand and run together with the guy.

“Sorry! I’m quite busy right now Baek. See you later!”

Jongin is standing there with face flushed red.

“I thought I told him not to call me like that again. You are dead Kim Jongdae.”

***

The event on that day ran smoothly and Chanyeol is on the way back to his restaurant when he sees Jongin moving slowly towards the main gate of the school.

“Hi teacher! Are you going back already?”

Jongin turn his head towards the said guy on his left.

“Yeah, and you? Have you done packing up your things?”

Chanyeol nods his head a few times and Jongin finds it endearing.

“How about you have dinner first at our restaurant before you go back home? Well I can send you with my car later, if you don’t mind.”

Jongin looks at the sky after he received the suggestion, then he looks at his wristwatch on his right wrist.

“I don’t think I can agree to that. It’s getting late and I don’t want my brother to be worried.”

Chanyeol’s eye smile fell down as the small guy beside him politely declined the offer but he’s not going to give up easily.

“Hmm how about I pack you a few dishes from our restaurant and then I’ll send you back home? I promise it’s not going to take a lot of time.”

Jongin can feel that the guy beside him is really trying hard to bring him to his place.

“Oh it’s okay. I don’t want to be a nuisance for you. After all you still have work to do when you get back there right?”

Jongin feels ashamed to accept the invitation. He really hates the feeling of being a burden to someone.

“You are not being nuisance at all. Don’t think like that. I just want to spend little more ti—I mean it’s okay if you didn’t want—“

The wall that was standing strongly just before has melted into a puddle of goo when Jongin sees the slight pout and gloomy face from his left side.

“Okay. I’ll go with you.”

Somehow, Jongin couldn’t make those shining eyes lose its shine.

The two of them are walking side by side on the pavement with the taller sometimes kicks the small gravels on the ground to break the awkwardness between them.

A question suddenly appeared on Chanyeol’s head.

“Uhm teacher, if I’m not mistaken, Mr Kim Jongdae called you with a slightly different name than what I was told before. It was something like Ben, Bel, Bet or Bek. I don’t know which one is the correct one but is that in any possible way is actually your nickname?”

Jongin seems a bit astounded hearing out the question that flows out smoothly from the guy’s mouth.

“I-It’s my real name actually.”

Chanyeol makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth.

“So you have other name too. Interesting. C-Can I know your—“

He wasn’t able to finish the line when Jongin cuts abruptly.

“I-I’m sorry. I preferred to be called with my current name.”

Chanyeol clamped his mouth for a few seconds before he apologised to the smaller man beside him.

“I’m sorry if I offended you but you know what? I still cannot call you by your name because I actually have a big brother who has a similar name to you. Well minus the surname.”

Jongin widen his eyes and turns to look at the giant that is at least a head taller than him.

“Oh really? I’ve never encountered this thing before. You know having same name.”

Chanyeol chuckles a bit seeing the excited puppy talks enthusiastically to him.

“Yup. That’s why I always call you teacher even when I know your name so I thought by having a nickname would make—“

He was cut again by the smaller one but this time a crescent moon smile could be found on his face.

“B. You can call me B. That’s the initial letter of my real name.”

Chanyeol seems to be satisfied enough until he couldn’t hide the wide grin on his handsome face.

“Well, if that makes you happy, B.”

Both of them laugh after that while looking at each other’s face.

After around 6 minutes of walking, they finally reach the crosswalk which is located exactly between the pavement and Blue Sky’s entrance.

Jongin could see the big blue letters that read ‘Blue Sky’ in front of the building.

He turns his head to his right side to see the taller man has a permanent smile etched on his face.

He’s really happy Jongin thought.

Just as they wait for the red light to turn green, Jongin’s hand phone rings in his long coat’s pocket.

The words ‘Sehunnie Hyung’ appear on the screen as he looks at the phone.

“Hello, hyung?”

Jongin is listening to Sehun’s rambles about it’s getting darker outside, the world is becoming scarier these days and whatsoever when his eyes are fixed on someone who just made an appearance in front of Blue Sky’ glass door.

“H-Hyung. I’ll call you back. Bye.”

He cuts the conversation shortly even when the older at the other side is letting out an uncountable amount of “why” from his mouth.

As if on cue, Chanyeol pokes his right shoulder to catch his attention and prolong his hand to the direction of the man in front of them.

“That one in the blue sweater and black jeans is my one and only Jongin hyung.”

Everything seems to stop moving for a moment.

Jongin’s ears deafened temporarily and he couldn’t hear the noise from the busy street at all when his focus is solely given to the man standing on the opposite direction of them.

‘Jongin hyung’ as Chanyeol referred just now is busy talking on his phone while looking on the ground with a serious face.

He didn’t notice the presence of his beloved brother and another stranger from the other side of his restaurant.

“I-I’m sorry I think I have to go back now. Hyung told me to come back ASAP. See you later Yeol.”

With that being said, Jongin twist his legs swiftly going back to the direction they came before.

Chanyeol still couldn’t process the words thrown to him when suddenly the small boy starts to run with his backpack to the opposite direction of their destination.

“Teach—wait.. Did he just.. Oh my God! He just fucking called me Yeol!”

The taller guy is too shocked to catch Jongin’s step when he just realised that the teacher called him with a cute nickname.

Jongin is tearing up all the way to his home without he realize.

The said teacher is sobbing like a kid at the most back seat in the bus. Luckily there are not many passengers on that day.

After around 10 minutes of bus ride, he arrived home.

Jongin’s hand couldn’t find the exact location of the doorknob as his eyes are filled up with tears.

As soon as he opens the door, his eyes catch the lone figure that is coming out from the living room.

Sehun’s face becomes paler as he saw his younger brother’s red and puffy face entered their house.

“What happened to you?! Did something bad happen?”

Jongin goes straight and embraces his brother with his pair of arms.

“I’m sorry hyung.”

Sehun’s hand is slowly soothing the back of Jongin while his eyebrows knitted together still thinking the possible reason for his brother to be like this.

“Why are you saying sorry dangsaeng? Are you perhaps sick?”

Jongin begins to cry his heart out when he hears that particular line coming out from his brother.

“My head. It hurts so much.”

Sehun releases their entangled body to look at Jongin’s face and cups both of his cheeks before he wipes the tears away.

“Let’s go to your room. I’ll make porridge for you. Just stay there for a moment.”

The ex-captain of Delta Force places his hand on his brother’s waist and helps him to walk but he receives a disapproval whine from the latter.

“No hyung. Can you accompany me in my room? I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

Sehun finds his younger brother acting a little weird today. He has never been this clingy before even though he always do the cute poses to get his brother’s attention.

Nevertheless, he brings Jongin to his bedroom.

Sehun then laid his younger brother on the bed and wipes his tear-streaked face with a warm towel.

Before he knows, both of them fall asleep on Jongin’s bed.

Sehun doesn’t get the clue that his adopted younger brother has actually gotten back a piece of important parts of his life that day.

Chanyeol is smiling like a man who just won lotto when suddenly his back is smacked with a hand which is none other than his brother’s.

“Why are you behaving like an insane? Loitering around while smiling. It’s creepy you know.”

The taller guy turns back to see his brother standing behind him with both of his hands kept inside the pocket of his sweater.

“Oh hyung! When did you get here? I-I am happy I guess that’s why..”

The older of the two shook his head and then he takes Chanyeol’s arm in his hand and drags him back to the restaurant.

***

After around a week of zoning out everywhere even in the class, Jongin is still thinking about the consequences of his action that he’s about to take.

“—hear my question? Mr Oh? Are you okay?”

One of the students tries to get his teacher’s attention that seems so lost in his thoughts.

“Ah. What is it Hansol? I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.”

The student studies his teacher’s face for a few more seconds before he gives a respond.

“I was asking about the compound and mixture on page 63 but.. are you really okay Mr Oh? We can continue this some other day if you’re not feeling well.”

Jongin shook his head a little and then gives his student a sincere smile.

“No. I’m okay. Let’s continue. We don’t have much time since your exam is around the corner.”

***

Jongin is walking on the snowy pavement when he hears a hoarse voice calling for someone.

At first, he just ignores it because obviously it’s not his name that has been uttered.

But on another point of view, the voice seems very familiar and when he turns around to find the source of the sound—it’s correct. It’s him.

“Hey B! I’m afraid that you would just walk away even when I’m calling you here. Luckily you notice me.”

Chanyeol said with a cute grin plastered on his face.

“Well, I’m not used of people calling me like that. I’m sorry but hey, why do you always come from my behind? Can’t you appear like in front of me or from my side? It’s easier to find you.”

Chanyeol’s breathe hitch a little bit and people who pass by the road might think that Jongin is standing in front of a wax figure right now.

_“You don’t know how much I want to stand by your side, cutie.”_

Seeing that Chanyeol didn’t give any reaction, Jongin tries to break the awkwardness by inviting the taller to grab an ice cream at the 24-hours grocery store two blocks away from where they stand.

“Seriously B, ice cream? May I remind you that it’s currently -2 degree Celsius?”

Jongin shows his rectangle smile that could make thousands of people melt with its cuteness and Chanyeol is not the exception.

“I’m craving for it. Don’t care whether it’s below two or below thirty degree I will still go and get it. So you want to tag along or not, Yeol?”

Chanyeol nearly fainted hearing the sweet nickname coming out from Jongin’s mouth again.

“Sure. Anything for you.”

Both of them are sitting at the wooden countertop that is placed exactly in front of the crystal clear glass wall of the shop.

Jongin and Chanyeol are both busy shoving their vanilla ice cream into their mouth. It turn out that both of them have same preferences.

Jongin who is a hard core fan of vanilla ice cream couldn’t hide his happiness when someone else shares the same favourite flavour like him.

“Actually B, emm.. do you mind if my brother wants to meet you?”

Jongin chokes on a spoonful of ice cream that he just brought inside his mouth.

Chanyeol pats his back slowly and then he hands Jongin a bottle of water.

“Thanks.”

Chanyeol just nodded when Jongin gives him his gratitude.

“Well, I do understand if you are not ready—I mean we just met and if you need time—“

Jongin’s face turns red immediately at the indirect confession given by the guy in front of him but his mind is busy thinking of something more important, so he cuts Chanyeol’s sentence short.

“Do you mind if I bring someone else with me?”

Chanyeol mouth stops moving for a moment and its currently hanging open a bit.

“W-Who? Yo-Your boyfriend?”

Jongin giggles when Chanyeol let out his reaction. He didn’t think that the giant will make a random guess like that.

“Do you seriously think that I’m going to hang out with you like this when I have a boyfie? I’m obviously single Mr Ethan Kim and that ‘someone else’ is actually my brother.”

Jongin swears he could hear the relieve sigh coming out from Chanyeol’s mouth so he giggles again.

“Ah, your brother. Sure, bring him along.”

For the past week, Jongin has been thinking a way to make his brother and the other man meet so when Chanyeol offered to bring him to meet his chef brother, there is no way Jongin would decline it.

Everything will be fine—hopefully.

***

The day has come.

Jongin couldn’t sleep well for the past 4 days because finally he is going to bring his hyung to Blue Sky.

He has been gloomy for the past days and his brother who notices this problem curiously asks if he okay.

“You sure dongsaeng? I think you’ve been frowning most of the time these days.”

Jongin chuckles a bit when his brother tries to imitate his facial expression.

“Yeah. Don’t worry hyung. It’s just the kids will be having their final exam in a few days that’s why I’m getting anxious. That’s all.”

Sehun pats his brother’s crown slowly in a lovely manner.

“Your kids will be fine teacher. Don’t stress yourself.”

Jongin nods his head a few times before he takes Sehun’s hand that is caressing his head in his palm.

“By the way hyung, can you accompany me today? I think I want to eat at the restaurant near the school.”

Sehun could clearly see that his brother’s expression become totally different when he said he wanted to eat out.

“But what about those dishes that you’ve cooked just now? “

Sehun asked in confusion. Actually his younger brother just finished cooked several dishes since it’s weekend and he doesn’t need to go to school.

“It’s okay. We can eat that later. Please hyuuung.”

Sehun who couldn’t resist the puppy eyes in front of him decides to follow his brother.

As they arrived at the restaurant, there is a tall man with a bright smile waiting for them at the entrance.

“Hi Yeol. How long have you been waiting here?”

Chanyeol shows his trade mark grin making his pearl white teeth visible.

“Hello B! Emm around 5 minutes I guess.”

Lie. The tall man has stood in the snowy and breezy day in front of the entrance door for almost 25 minutes already because he’s too excited to see Jongin when he got the message “I’m coming.” From the latter.

“Oh! You must be teacher’s brother right?”

Chanyeol asked to Sehun who is standing rigidly beside Jongin.

“Yes. Nice to meet you. I’m Oh Sehun.”

Sehun takes out his hand from his navy blue long coat pocket to shake Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol suddenly burst out laughing before he apologizes immediately and takes Sehun’s hand in both of his hands—shaking it like there’s no tomorrow.

“Well, what a coincidence. My Korean name is the same as you hyung. I’m Kim Sehun by the way.”

Jongin who hears the said line coming out from the taller rapidly turns his gaze on the floor to the giant in front of them.

That’s something unexpected he thinks. He then turns his head to his right side to see his brother.

His brother just chuckles a little and then he gives Chanyeol a polite smile.

“You can call me Chanyeol though. Hey, come to think of it teacher also has the same—“

Jongin who can already predict what would come next from Chanyeol’s mouth decides to interrupt the conversation.

“Uh, Chanyeol can we go in? It’s freezing here.”

The giant who finally notices the condition where they are having conversation apologizes a few times before leading them into the restaurant.

Sehun nudges his younger brother’s right arm a bit as they are going inside.

“You don’t tell me that you know someone here dongsaeng.”

Sehun said while giving Jongin a knowing smile and the latter could just smile back, having no intention to fight back.

Chanyeol bring them to sit at a table of four which is located at the centre of the restaurant.

From that table, they could clearly see the enchanting decorations of the restaurant that somehow would make you feel calm.

Everything inside the restaurant are mainly coloured with blue, Sehun notices.

There are a few photos of skies hanging proudly in the black-rimmed frames on the wall of the restaurant.

From sunrise, sunset, cloudy, rainy to midnight skies all were captured nicely and placed in the frames.

There is one thing that catches Sehun’s eyes though.

It’s the canvas painted with plain blue sky plastered on the wall near the cashier’s table.

It’s simple yet stunning and finally Sehun realized that there is actually a line of cursive writing in English written at the bottom of the painting.

The line seems very familiar.

_“My love towards you will never fade just like the colour of the sky.”_

The ex-captain’s breathe hitch when he finally managed to translate each and every word written over there to Hangul.

No wonder it seems familiar. It’s the same words that he whispered to someone over a decade ago.

Before he realize, Jongin is already holding his fist on the table in his delicate palm.

“H-Hyung.. Are you alright?”

Sehun looks at his younger brother in front of him and he could see the petite teacher’s eyes are brimming with.. tears?

Right when he is about to ask his brother about that, Chanyeol comes happily from the kitchen holding a tray consists of a few signature dishes of Blue Sky.

“Here we go. These are the must-try menu in our restaurant. I hope both of you will enjoy it.”

Both the brother and the teacher turn their head to look at the man standing beside their table.

“Aren’t you going to join us Chanyeol?”

Sehun asks to Chanyeol while the guy carefully transferring the dishes from the tray to the table.

“Ah sure, but before that I’ve to bring our head chef out from the kitchen first and make him meet you guys.”

Sehun nods in understanding and Jongin can feel his hands trembling under the table.

Sehun takes a sip of the broth of naengmyeon in the bowl that was served for him.

The dish is undeniably tasty but somehow it feels different for Sehun.

It reminds him of the food that he has been dying to taste again through these years.

As his mind just about to fly again to a certain hazel brown eyes, Sehun feels someone pats his shoulder slowly.

He turns his head to the left to see Chanyeol standing beside him and there’s another person behind his broad figure.

Sehun stands up immediately and his dongsaeng follows soon.

“Sehun hyung, meet our head chef who is also my brother, Kim Jongin.”

As that being said, the smaller figure that stands behind Chanyeol moves closer to Sehun to get a clearer view and what he sees almost makes his heart stop beating for a moment.

Both of them stand static without any movement after being introduced by Chanyeol.

Jongin who is witnessing the scene in front of him already had his cheeks wet with tears that are constantly flowing out from his eyes.

Chanyeol who takes notice of that just about to ask what’s wrong to Jongin when his brother let out something from his voice box.

“It’s you.”

At that moment, Chanyeol notices that both of the older guys’ expressions are unreadable and there’s obvious tension between them.

Without knowing, Kim Jongin’s eyes also start to let out tears like a broken dam.

“W-Wait.. you know each other?”

Chanyeol who is still confused with the current situation decides to ask.

“Of course I know him. He _is _my husband.”

There goes Sehun’s calm answer and a lone tear fall from his eyes after he said that particular line.

Chanyeol’s jaw drops at the statement and before he manages to process the info, Sehun has taken a few steps closer to his hyung and embraces him tightly.

The head chef stand still for a moment before slowly his hands move to hug the ex-captain of Delta Force back.

Both of them are a crying mess right now—actually it’s three if we include the younger Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you guys get real confused this time, let me declare their exact age in this story okay.
> 
> Present day: Sehun--> 35 y/o 
> 
> Kim Jongin--> 32 y/o
> 
> Oh Jongin(Baek)--> 24 y/o
> 
> Chanyeol--> 27 y/o
> 
> Anyway, thanks for stopping by you lovely readers! Hope we'll meet in the last chap ^_^ 


	3. Stay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand here we are at the final chapter.. I suggest you guys to read it slowly to reach the end because it's kind of long (I'm sorry >_<) thanks everyone for stopping by!

** _Flashback_ **

**12 years ago**

“This is DF3 reporting. Target has been locked.”

The walkie-talkie went silent for a moment, still waiting an order from their leader.

The night was darker than a lost soul and the sniper can vaguely see their target from inside the lens of the riffle.

“Shoot.”

There goes the order. Within a second the sound of explosion could be heard and the night that was once peaceful has turned to a chaos.

“TC here. Good job everyone. Retreat from your post.”

That has been the daily schedule of Oh Sehun, the honourable Captain of Delta Force. The best team in South Korean Army.

Explosions, firing sounds, shower of bullets and blood have been common things in his dull life.

He started to become a soldier at the age 17 because he believed that he needed to protect his beloved country from any types of harm.

At the age of 22, Oh Sehun has been appointed to be the captain of a team based on his powerful skills and achievements.

Needless to say, he was the captain of the best team because he was the best among the best.

Early this year, the troop has been sent to guard the border of South Korea and North Korea.

Sehun as the government officer has to oblige all the orders that were given to him.

Around 5 hours and 30 minutes of the journey, they arrived at the camp site.

The place was horrible if it was to be described in one word.

Lack of necessities, shelter and the most important thing was the vibe. Sehun could feel something was wrong but he just set it aside.

3 weeks after they started to do their job, there was a big strike happened near the border.

It involved hundreds of refugees that come from all over places.

The North government refused to take them inside their country thus making a big scene around the border area.

Sehun who heard the news quickly got his things and went to the affected side with a few of his men.

“Where are you going sir?”

Sehun heard a small voice come from his left side as soon as he stepped his foot outside his makeshift office.

“I’m going to the border. Why?”

The boy stood still, looking at the ground with a sorrow expression. But then he raised his head.

“Can I come with you?”

Sehun knew that he needed to be hurry but this kid always had a special effect on him so he couldn’t just ignore the boy.

“It’s going to be dangerous Baekhyunnie. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

The boy pouted his lips. Seriously nobody was going to believed that this boy was already 12 years old. He was such a cute and adorable puppy.

“But how about you sir? I don’t want you to get hurt too.”

Sehun felt something touched his heart. His stone-hard heart.

Nobody had asked him such question and yet the boy standing in front of him cared for him so much just like he was part of his family.

“I’m going to be back here real fast okay. Don’t worry and stay safe Baekhyun.”

Sehun arrived at the border around 10 minutes later and the commotion was really not something to be joked about.

The refugees started to become panic when they saw the military trucks came into their direction.

Sehun took around a few minutes to keep them calm and then he talked about what they were supposed to know.

“Listen everyone. We are from the South military and please keep yourself calm because there is nothing to be afraid of. Our government has agreed to take all of you to our campsite. So please, cooperate.”

The Delta Force captain was taking some time to ask a few questions with the refugees while waiting for their trucks to come and took them back to their campsite, when he first saw him.

The man that nearly took the air out of his lungs. The man that was mesmerizingly beautiful. His enthralling hazel brown eyes were secretly staring at the captain’s face.

Sehun has to admit that this was absolutely a new feeling that he has never faced even once in his dull life.

His heartbeat increased all of a sudden and he felt like his knees were wobbling. The man was still staring at him with his stunning eyes.

The man who shook his heart.

Kim Jongin.

Later when they went back to the camp site, Sehun immediately drown himself with his work because to be honest he had no time to dilly dallying around the refugees.

He was talking to his chief officer in command through the phone when one of his subordinate came to him and passed the message that someone wanted to meet him outside the tent.

What he didn’t expect was the one who wanted to see him was none other than the earlier stunning guy.

Sehun stood still at his place for a few seconds before the man took courage to start the conversation.

“H-Hello sir.”

Indeed his voice was so nice Sehun thought.

“Ah yeah. What’s the matter?”

The man took a few steps closer to Sehun and the latter could feel his heartbeat increased with every step that he took.

“Emm I just want to inform you that I actually used to help my aunt who is a nurse back then in my country. So I know basic skill of emergency treatments and some medical terms. If your men or you need my help please do not hesitate to call me. I’ve been nothing but a burden to all of you.”

For a moment, Sehun thought that he was talking to an angel but then he regained his sense back.

“Hey.. don’t say like that. You are not a burden to us and yeah I think the medical team will gladly accept you as one of their member.”

The man’s face got brighter the moment Sehun said his answer and he showed a smile that could make Sehun fall on his knees.

“Really? Then can you bring me to the team? I-I’m not sure if they would believe me if I just come out of nowhere and said that I want to help them.”

Sehun chuckled a bit before he nodded to the man.

“Come on. Let me show you their tent. By the way what’s your name?”

The man seems to not hear his question. Sehun had to wave his right hand in front of the man’s face to get his attention back.

“H-Huh? I’m sorry but what did you ask just now?”

The man asked to Sehun who was walking beside him.

“Name. Your name.”

The captain swore that he could smile looking at his cute behaviour like this every day every moment.

“Oh.. My name is Jongin. Kim Jongin.”

That night when Sehun just finished patrolling around their camp area, he found a boy silently crying beside his makeshift office which is just a tent with a fake grass placed on the top.

He then recognized the boy as Baekhyun. The boy who had special attachment to Sehun.

“Baekhyun.. What’s wrong?”

As Sehun held the boy’s hand to make him stand, he unexpectedly received a hug.

The boy cried harder when he hugged Sehun and the latter just soothed his hand on the boy’s back.

“O-Omma has left me. Sh-She has gone to the city to be a pos-pros ah I don’t know the word. They said my mom want to get more money so she sells her body to men.”

Sehun just bit his lower lip. To be honest he didn’t know how to comfort this kid because he himself was raised alone at the orphanage without a family so he was kind of unfamiliar with the consoling thing.

“Don’t cry Baekhyun. You still have your father with you right?”

By this time, the boy has let go Sehun. He was rubbing his puffy eyes while trying to keep himself calm.

“I don’t think that man loves me. He came home around twice a year and he will beat me till I’m half dead. Does everyone have a dad like that?”

Sehun did not know what he was supposed to say to the boy. Sure he knew that not everyone treat their children like that even when he himself couldn’t remember his own parents’ faces.

“Hey.. want to eat vanilla ice cream?”

Seriously nobody could tell the kid in front of him was actually 12 years old because his face just lightened up at the mentioned of ice cream.

“I-Ice cream? Where did you get that thing.. hyung?”

Sehun’s breath hitched when the boy called him like that. Nobody had called him hyung before.

“I have my own way you know. Got it yesterday, special for you.”

Sehun took the younger’s hand and lead him to the secret place that he has been keeping the magical ice cream that could make the boy forgot all of his problems.

Time has been moving so fast. It’s been a month since Jongin being part of the medical team at the camp site.

It has been a month also since Sehun silently stared at the man’s beautiful face far away from his tent.

Sehun knew that he could not harvest his feeling easily on some man that he didn’t have any clue of his background.

But then, we never knew the exact reason on how we could fall. Terribly fallen in love.

Beside nursing the gunshot wound that he got few days ago, Jongin also made a special porridge for Sehun and sent it to him every day without fail.

Some of the refugees has been sent to other depot and some of them has gone away to find their distant relative in all other parts of the world.

Jongin decided to stay there since he has no other place that he could went for.

Three weeks after that, Jongin took a chance to follow a few medical team members to go inside the forest near the camp site to find some herbs that can be used as a medicine.

Sehun tried to find Jongin at the medical team tent when one of them told him that he has gone like 4 hours ago.

As soon as his 4 by 4 wheel drive stopped at the narrow alley that lead him to the forest, he heard an unpleasant noise.

It was a voice screaming somehow seems like a threat to stay still and not run away from him.

Sehun immediately jumped out from his driver seat and went into the forest to check the situation.

In front of him, laid a man that was struggling to get out from a despicable man hold.

The man pinned both of his wrists tightly on the ground as he wanted to have a taste of Jongin’s lips.

Sehun who was furious just by seeing the scene in front of him quickly land a knee kick to the man that made the latter fell on the ground.

The captain of Delta Force then thrown a few punches on the useless man’s face and that was the moment he recognized that face.

It’s Mr Byun. Baekhyun’s father.

It just triggered him to make the man in front of him suffered more than he was supposed to be.

Sehun grabbed the man’s collar and throw him a punch on his stomach. He then used his elbow to hit the back of the man.

He let the man’s body fell onto the ground before he kicked him using his soldier boot.

Sehun was about to continue his avenge when suddenly a smaller hand grabbed his side of arm slowly and asked him to stop.

“That’s enough sir. I don’t want you to kill him.”

The look in Jongin’s eyes made him stopped his actions.

Sehun was still panting the moment he raked his eyes back to the man lying painfully on the ground.

“You are lucky I’m not in the mood today. One more time I see your face, that will be the last time you see the Earth.”

He took Jongin’s hand in his and brought him to his vehicle.

The ride back to the camp site was silent. Nobody has the gut to start the conversation.

Sehun sighed heavily and then he looked at the angel beside him.

“I-I’m sorry you have to look all of that back there. Are you okay?”

Jongin turned his head to look at the driver who was talking to him at the speed of lightning.

“I-I’m okay. Thanks for saving me sir.”

Sehun smiled weakly. His gaze was still on the road.

“Please. Just Sehun.”

Jongin was quite shocked to hear that came out from Sehun’s mouth.

“A-Alright.”

As he went back to his office, Sehun’s right hand man was running slowly towards him.

“Salute! Captain we just received the information from our source that General Alex has crossed the border without any notification to our side. We believed that it has been months since he does so.”

Sehun’s dashing face was becoming more serious when he knitted his eyebrows as soon he heard the news.

“Can we trace his location?”

Sehun asked to his right hand man who also seemed to be bothered a lot by the news.

“I’m sorry sir but for now there’s nothing that could give us clue about his whereabouts.”

Sehun nodded to the man as he sighed heavily.

_“Why does it have to be at this moment? Our camp was crowded with the refugees and we were responsible for each life. _

_We cannot just sit and not do anything because our enemy might make move at any time and make the innocent life killed as well.”_

Sehun thought silently in his mind.

Few more weeks had passed on and Sehun’s eyes never went far from a certain person.

As Sehun look outside his tent, he realized that the weather for today was quite terrible.

The storm was coming and it had been 34 hours since rain poured down heavily nonstop.

A few soldiers were still standing at their post, guarding their campsite.

“Make sure they change their shift every 4 hours. I don’t want any of you to get sick.”

Sehun gave an order to his right hand man.

“I’m going to visit those refugees for a moment so make sure to call me if anything happened, Lieutenant. I leave it in your hand.”

“Yes Captain!”

Sehun took his dark green cap and wore it on his head. He then walked outside his makeshift office and made his way to the refugees’ camp.

Not more than 100 metre from his walk, he saw a beautiful figure walking in a fast pace while holding something in his hand.

The man was wearing a raincoat but Sehun could easily detect his identity even just from his silhouette.

That is how deep he has fallen for the guy.

“Jongin!”

The said man continued to walk ignoring the sound. Maybe he’s in hurry Sehun thought.

Sehun started to jog slowly to catch up the man in front of him but then he saw something unexpected.

A branch from a large tree just broke and was falling down to the ground and just by looking at the thing Sehun knew that it’s going to hit someone and that was none other than the person in front him—Jongin.

Without wasting any time, Sehun speed up and pulled Jongin into his embraced.

Jongin was undoubtedly shocked with the action but then he realized that the captain just saved him from getting hurt when he saw a trace of blood going down from Sehun’s temple.

“Oh my God blood! Sir you are bleeding!”

Sehun who was a little bit astounded by the voice flinched and his grip on Jongin’s body went loose.

The twigs from the branch made contact with Sehun’s skin just now thus making him bleeding.

“What did I say Jongin. Just Sehun would be enough.”

Sehun then was dragged by Jongin into their campsite—more specifically, Jongin’s tent.

He was told to sit, not move and left alone by Jongin for about 2 minutes before the latter came back while panting.

“I’m sorry I left you alone here but I really need to pass the medicine to Minhee noona. His son caught fever and it was quite severe.”

Sehun smiled while looking at the man pacing around in front of him taking whatever he believed to treat the wound on his temple.

“It’s okay. Hey slow down Jongin. I’m not going anywhere. You might not want to the hit the cupboard right?”

Jongin blushed after he finally noticed that the captain has been watching him since God knows when.

The wound was treated. Luckily it was not that bad so Jongin could handle it alone.

“Thanks for saving me earlier S-Sehun.”

Sehun who did not say anything just stared at the face beside him.

The distance of their face right now was less than 35 centimetres and how Sehun wish he could just grab both of Jongin’s cheeks and give him a deep kiss.

But then he realized what he just thought of. Sehun cleared his throat before he looked at Jongin’s face again.

“Jongin, I know that you love to take care of everyone but please next time please be more careful okay.”

Jongin could feel the sincerity that came out from Sehun’s mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m such a careless person.”

Sehun braved himself to caress Jongin’s fringe and the latter seems like he has frozen into ice.

“You don’t need to be sorry. It’s just that.. I’m afraid that I might not be there to catch you every time you fall.”

Jongin was still frozen like an ice cube but his eyes were looking directly into the captain’s eyes.

“Kim Jongin. I know that this maybe not the appropriate time to say this but I think I have fallen—“

Jongin can feel his heartbeat increased and he knew that he needed to do something before it’s too late.

“Emm S-Sehun I think it’s already late. Don’t you say that you want to patrol the camp just now?”

Sehun’s smile was slowly wiped away from his face and then he slowly stood up and move towards the entrance of the tent.

“I need to go right now. See you later Jongin.”

Jongin slightly bowed to Sehun before he said his greeting.

“Take care captain.”

Sehun was still thinking the reason of Jongin’s rejection because this was definitely not the first time he was rejected before he even got the chance to confessed like just now.

The captain of Delta Force has been trying to let out his feeling to Jongin for a few times already but as usual he would always cut in the middle before he could even complete his sentences.

Sehun wondered what might be the reason for Jongin to act like that. Was it because of his status as a refugee?

Was it because Sehun’s job is dangerous and he might die anytime or was it because Jongin really did not have any special feelings towards him?

Everything remained mystery.

The spring was coming but the breeze was still cold as winter.

Sehun was walking around the camp to take the daily report from his men when he passed by the refugees camp.

As he turned to the left, he saw someone who was cooking under a big tree and that person was none other than Jongin.

“Wow. You didn’t say that you could cook before.”

Jongin who was stirring the stew using the ladle jumped a bit in his position when he heard the voice.

“Oh my God you scared me!”

Sehun scratched the back of his head and offered Jongin his sweet smile.

“Do you want to have a taste? I’m done already.”

Jongin asked the other man who did not give any answer to his question.

The captain looked at Jongin’s arm whose sleeves have been pulled upward and his hands were bare—no gloves could be found.

He did what he could at that time. Sehun took off his gloves from his own hand.

He grabbed Jongin’s hand and put the ladle aside before he himself made Jongin wore the gloves.

Sehun pulled down the sleeves of Jongin’s sweater and the latter was still looking directly into his eyes.

“What are you doing?”

Jongin asked, eyes watching the gloves that were currently warming his hand.

“Just keep it Jongin. You said that everything was done right?”

The shorter of the two just wanted to let out a word from his mouth when he was cut again.

“Shh.. Just wear them. You don’t want to get frostbite in this cold weather right?”

Jongin who was still mesmerized by the act, stood quietly in front of the captain.

“Oh yeah.. by the way please save a little bit of this for me later. I still have to complete my duty right now. “

Sehun’s finger was pointing to the dish in the pot that Jongin cooked just now.

“H-Huh? Yeah sure captain.”

Before Sehun walked away from the place, he managed to ruffle Jongin’s hair and chuckled a bit before leaving the latter with an open mouth.

“See you later Jonginnie.”

Jongin found that at that moment it was hard to breath like a normal person.

_“He did not say that.”_

Sehun was flipping the calendar in front of him when he finally got the idea that it’s been almost a year since Jongin live with them at the campsite.

“Hyung..Why did you wake up so early? Do you want to go anywhere?”

And it’s been almost 3 months since the boy named Baekhyun lived with him inside his tent.

Baekhyun came running one day telling Sehun that he was too afraid to stay alone at his home.

His useless father has sold everything inside their house and move to somewhere that Baekhyun doesn’t even know, leaving the boy all alone in his house.

Sehun offered Baekhyun to just stay with him and the boy gladly accept the offer while wiping the tears that fall from his eyes.

“Nope. I’m not going anywhere. I just.. can’t sleep.”

The cute boy rubs his eyes slowly and yawned.

“Do you want me to make you a cup of coffee?”

Sehun caressed the boy’s head and then smile.

“No, it’s okay Baekhyun. Just go to sleep.”

Later on that day, Sehun went to meet Jongin after he completed his job.

Jongin was arranging his book on the table. It was one of his favourite things to do at the camp—teaching the kids and the elder refugees to read and write.

Sometimes Sehun wondered how Jongin could be so talented and intelligent considering the fact that he was a refugee just like the rest of them but he put the question aside for now because he has something more important to do.

“Jongin can I meet you for a moment?”

Jongin jerked his head up to see Sehun who suddenly appeared out of nowhere just like usual.

“Me? Yeah sure. I’m free right now. What is it?”

Jongin then felt something grabbed his wrist at that was the captain’s hand of course.

“Can we talk somewhere else? Somewhere more private?”

Jongin gulped down his saliva. _“Private? What is he going to do with me?”_

He didn’t say it out loud but Sehun could read the scared expression on his face.

“Don’t worry I’m not going to do anything bad. I just.. want to ask you something.”

Jongin braced himself to just face whatever that was going to happen in a few minutes more.

“O-Okay. Let’s go.”

“Kim Jongin, w-will you accept my request to be your life partner?”

Wait. Jongin certainly didn’t expect this to come.

He was ready to be investigated, tortured or even killed when Sehun brought him to the most isolated place at the campsite—the entrance of the coal mine.

“W-What?!”

The mine was not being used anymore thus left it almost haunted and yet Sehun chose to brought him there to ask him this kind of question.

“What I mean was, will you marry me Kim Jongin?”

Again. Sehun was going to give him a heart attack at this rate. Jongin could not believe what he heard just now.

“W-Why m-me?”

Sehun held both of Jongin’s hand and then he came closer to Jongin.

“Because I’ve been in love with you for such a long time. I think it started when I first saw you at the border.”

Jongin’s mind could not process anything but he noticed that tears have started to pool around his eyes.

“B-But I’m a nobody Sehun. Please.. I beg you don’t make a wrong decision.”

Sehun wiped away the tears that have been streaming down on Jongin’s cheeks with both of his thumbs.

“I believe that this is the right decision. I love you so much Jongin. I want to grow old with you. I know that getting alive until we grow grey hairs might be a hard thing to do considering how dangerous my job is but I swear that I want to love you and take care of you every single second till I stop breathing.”

Jongin’s grip on Sehun’s arms has been tighter after he heard those lines coming out from him.

“Sehun.. we can’t be together. I’m not the right person for you.”

Sehun caressed Jongin’s right cheek slowly with his thumb and his eyes.. it has never been sadder than this, Jongin thought.

“Please Jongin. Put your trust on me. You are the best thing that ever happened in my life so don’t say like you are not the one for me because it has been you all along this time.”

Jongin thought that it’s better to just run and leave Sehun with his dreams over there but he can’t do so.

Because he was also trapped in the same sweet dream—which was actually a nightmare for both of them.

“Jongin I know that you need more time to think and I accept if I’m not the one who could make you happy but please—“

Sehun believed that something must be running on Jongin’s mind for him to reject him all this while—whether when he was confessing to him or even when he was proposing him but he believed that Jongin must have at least a tiny amount of love towards him too because he could feel it.

“No. Let’s get married.”

Sehun was not able to complete his sentence when suddenly Jongin burst out his idea.

No one could predict that was the answer coming out from Jongin’s mouth—heck even he himself didn’t know where the hell did the courage come from.

“W-What? Jongin.. I’m not forcing you. I just want to let you—“

Sehun whose mind went blank for a moment thought that maybe he was pressuring the man in front of him with his confession so he better fix the situation right now.

“I said let’s get married. Now.”

Alright the bomb exploded again. Sehun didn’t expect the man will give him such shocking suggestion.

Yes he did propose Jongin but he did not expect for him to accept it immediately.

Kim Jongin was full of surprise. A few minutes before he was planting the idea in Sehun’s mind that he was not the right person for the captain but in less than few seconds he was telling them to not waste even a single second and get married immediately.

It’s like Jongin knew that something was going to approach them soon.

_“Is he sick? Did he hide the fact that he’s going to die from a terminal illness? Oh God what am I thinking! Get a grip Oh Sehun!”_

Sehun seemed too stunned with the fact that the refugee was holding his hand and urging them to register their name as soon as possible.

And yes. The next day, they were officially a married couple.

There was only two witnesses of the scene which was one Baekhyun and two the registrar.

Baekhyun smile prettily beside the newlywed couple when they exchanged their ring.

He truly hoped that his brother aka the captain will be happy after this because even though his body was small, he was already 13 years old at that time.

He knew that the genuine smile that was traced on Sehun’s lips showed that he really loved Jongin.

“Congratulations hyung!”

Sehun patted Baekhyun’s head while grinning at him.

“From now on, he will be your brother too.”

Sehun said to Baekhyun who nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m so happy that I have Sehun hyung and Jongin hyung right now.”

Jongin who was looking at his wedding band look abruptly to Baekhyun’s face when he heard his name being mention by the smaller boy.

“I hope that everything will be alright.”

Jongin managed to utter the words slowly but the other two seemed oblivious about it.

The two of them spent their time everyday just like a high school teenagers who were deeply in love.

Sehun can feel the love that his husband showed to him.

Jongin will cook for Sehun and Baekhyun every day before he went to do his task at the refugees’ camp as usual.

The refugees were now very small in number. There were about not more than 30 people.

Most of them decided to move to a better place or just go with whatever fate has written for them.

Jongin just finished doing his duty at the refugees’ camp and on his way back to their shared camp when he saw his beloved husband stood beside the army truck handsomely.

The captain was standing while munching a chicken sandwich that was given by Jongin this morning.

He didn’t realize there was another person who was coming towards his direction because he was busy staring at the sky.

“Hey handsome.”

Sehun jumped a bit in his position and he might as well take his revolver out but when he saw those familiar shining eyes he just smile sweetly.

“Hey beautiful. Done with your task?”

Jongin nodded his head shyly then his gaze went back to his husband.

“What are you doing here alone?”

Jongin asked to the captain who was apparently alone without anyone beside him except his husband.

“Ah, it’s my break time. I’m going to start to do my work again around 15 minutes more.”

Jongin nodded again. He wiped off the bread crumps on Sehun right side of lips while smiling.

“Slow down Sehun. By the way, why do you always stare at the sky? Is it that beautiful?”

Sehun turns his eyes to look at his husband directly into his eyes.

“Yes. It is indeed beautiful just like the one who is standing beside me right now.”

Sehun then gave Jongin a wink from his left eye and the latter blushed madly.

“I don’t really know the exact reason I love to watch the sky. It began since I’m 14 I guess. When my friends at the orphanage were busy playing with their friends, I would sit far away from them and stared at the sky. It somehow makes me warm and feels the comfort that I suppose to get from a family.”

Jongin knitted his eyebrows together hearing the information given.

“You don’t have any friends when you were a teenager?”

Sehun nodded in agreement and then he took Jongin’s hand in his.

“I didn’t socialize with the other kids and I barely talk to someone because I don’t feel I need to. So the sky would always be the witness of everything that ever happened in my life and that include the day when I confessed to you also.”

At that time Jongin felt like he wanted to shower and pamper the man in front of him with love that he deserved to get.

As Sehun saw one of his team members was walking closer to where they stood, he slowly leaned towards Jongin left ear and whisper something while smiling.

Just after that, the man arrived at the truck and greeted Sehun meanwhile the captain was enjoying the view beside him—his husband flushed red face.

Before they went to sleep, Sehun would make sure to kiss Jongin’s forehead and the latter would smile even in his sleep.

Before he went to his office, Sehun would never forget to say the magic word ‘I love you’ to his beloved husband.

Before he went to patrol near the border line which was quite dangerous for the army, Sehun would make sure to kiss his husband on the lips, deeply.

Before he closed his eyes forever, Sehun wanted to make sure that Jongin would be happy choosing him as husband.

But of course, that was up until the 26th day of their marriage.

Sehun was discussing with his subordinate about the security check that was supposed to be tighten around the border because there were so many unregistered identity passing the security post illegally between the two countries lately.

Suddenly, a soldier with a rifle hung on his arm came running to his direction panting hardly.

“Sergeant Philip, what’s wrong?”

The said army salute Sehun who held higher position than him before he told him the breaking news.

“Salute! Sir I just got the report from Lieutenant Yoo that our base camp has been attacked. There were about total 25 armed men estimated to be there.”

When Sehun came back to their base camp, he wasted no time and jumped out from the 4 wheel drive once the vehicle slowed down.

The placed has been bombed by grenades. People lying everywhere and most of them were lifeless.

Some of them were brutally shot on their head like they wanted them to disappear immediately.

Blood was splattered everywhere and some of the victims were crying out for help.

From the observation around him, Sehun noticed something.

Their target was men. All of them were lying lifelessly scattered on the ground in front of him but that was not the case for the women and children.

There were still alive even they were badly injured and at that time there’s only one thing that was running around Sehun’s mind.

_Jongin._

Sehun ran as fast as he can to his own tent while taking out his revolver from the holster.

There’s something that he has been praying for since the news broke.

_“Both of you please be safe.”_

As he got closer with his tent, he slowed down the pace and tried to go inside silently without making any noise.

Surprisingly, there’s no one could be found, neither Jongin nor Baekhyun.

He tried to search for them but there was nothing could be a trace to serve as a clue for him so he went outside swiftly.

As he was about to turn walk away from his tent, he heard a click sound from a gun coming from his back.

“Hands up. Put your weapon away.”

Sehun did not manage to turn around so he couldn’t have the head count of the people standing behind him but based on the sound, his guess would be around 2 or 3 persons.

It’s a stupid decision to turn around and shoot them since Sehun didn’t get a clear picture about what was waiting for him at the back there.

So he just complied with whatever the villain want.

He set aside his revolver carefully and people behind him were still not making any sound.

Sehun could hear the sound of the trigger being pulled behind him.

This is really bad he thought. He should make a move now or else he would be found dead the next moment but then a voice interrupted all the plans in his mind.

“No. Let me settle this one. TK1 and TK2 go find the remaining of them now.”

One of the men gave an instruction to the other two.

Sehun decided to turn around and by the time the other two walked away after muttering a loud “Yes Sir!” he did.

There’s only one man standing in front of him right now.

The man was directing his gun straight on Sehun’s skull.

He was wearing all black long sleeves shirt and pants, with a black cap, a soldier boot and a black mask which left him with the only eyes uncovered.

A bulletproof jacket was also hung on his body. These attackers were not simply terrorist Sehun thought.

They were indeed soldiers from the way they dress and equipped with the latest model of riffles.

Sehun was still observing the man in front of him when his eyes finally stopped on the man’s eyes.

Sehun felt his throat has been clogged up and it’s a little bit hard for him to breathe.

But then he chuckled slowly.

“It’s you. No wonder your voice seems familiar.”

It’s the same eyes that nearly took his breath out of his lungs.

The hazel brown eyes were still shining even when he was pointing a gun at Sehun’s head.

That man was none other than his own husband.

Kim Jongin.

Sehun immediately let his hand down in defeat.

His head hung low and he’s about to burst into tears but he didn’t show the man in front of him.

Captain Oh Sehun of Delta Force never let himself be this weak in front of his enemy.

But for the first time, he felt like he wanted to end his life as soon as possible because the man who was supposed to be the reason he’s alive was standing in front of him as his enemy that might kill him at any time.

“What are you waiting for? Just kill me.”

Sehun with his eyes still looking at the ground said to the man who held a gun in his hand.

The captain didn’t notice that the man in front of him has already stood right with his gun pointed to the ground.

“I-I’m sorry..S-Sehun-ah.”

Sehun chuckled bitterly. Tears already fallen down stealthily from both sides of his cheeks.

“What are you sorry for? I should be the one who say sorry because I’m a fool who fell in love with my own enemy.”

The man in front of him moved a few steps closer to him.

“I-I’m really sorry Sehun. To kill you was an order but to fall for you was my choice.”

Sehun raised his head swiftly from his position to look at the man in front of him.

Indeed he was Kim Jongin, Sehun thought. The man had his face free from mask. He had removed it earlier when he came closer to Sehun.

“What are you trying to say Jong—wait what’s your real name? I think, at least I deserved to know that as your husband right?”

Sehun was smiling when he said that line and it made tears streamed down faster from Jongin’s eyes.

“Sehun. I’m sorry but trust me I really love you so much.”

The captain’s face was emotionless at that time, just like he turned back to the old self of Oh Sehun before he met Jongin.

“I-I don’t get what are you trying to prove to me even when—ah...I should realise about this sooner. Am I right General Alex?”

When Sehun said that particular line, Jongin continued to sob real hard.

He then hastily wiped his tears and looked back directly into Sehun’s eyes.

“Jongin is my real name. Alex Kim Jongin. I never lied about that to you.”

Sehun sighed heavily. He seriously was becoming apathetic right now. He didn’t know who or what he should trust at that moment.

“I guess that I still—“

Sehun didn’t manage to enunciate his full sentence when Jongin suddenly lifted up his gun and shot directly onto Sehun’s right shoulder.

The shot made Sehun fell down on his knees with a bursting blood flowing out from his shoulder.

Jongin just looked at him but his expression was different than before. He seemed to be unaffected with what happened to Sehun just now.

“General! Are you alright?”

There came around three men armed with rifle M-16 surrounding Jongin while pointing their rifle to Sehun.

The truth was, Jongin already saw his men lingering behind Sehun and was about to shoot his head from his back.

So he made moved first. At least Sehun would be not directly sent to heaven in front of his eyes.

Jongin just stand there without giving any feedback to his men. His eyes were still looking deeply into Sehun’s eyes, as if he wanted the latter to get his message.

“General, we got an order directly from Commander just now. Commander wanted this man’s body to be sent to him by this night. Dead.”

Jongin’s head snapped to his right where the man who passed the message stood.

“We’ll finish him for—“

One of the men said while approaching Sehun but his line was cut short by Jongin.

“No! I’ll do it. I’ll be responsible if anything ever happened to this man.”

The three of them frowned as a sign of disapproving with the order that was given by their leader.

“But General—“

Only when they started to speak out their disapproval, Jongin shouted at the three of them making them flinched at their position.

“I said I’ll settle this! This is an order!”

Sehun could see the real Kim Jongin that was standing in front of him. He could make people shivered even just with his glare.

The captain just saw the aura that was coming out from his husband when he gave the order just now which was the same person known for his strictness.

Both of them were actually high ranking officer for their respective team which was considered as the best team in the country.

Jongin was the honourable general of their special force called R6 Team, but the difference between the two of them was the borderline that they protect.

General Alex Kim Jongin came from the other side of Sehun’s country—the North.

“I’m sorry sir but please at least let us do this. All of us know that this man is a very powerful one in his team. I just want to make sure that you will be safe.”

One of Jongin’s subordinate said to him while he stood upright in front of him with his gaze lowered to the ground.

The three of them approach Sehun and Jongin knew what they would do to his husband.

One of the men landed a few punches on Sehun’s perfect face. The other two was kicking his body repeatedly.

The three of them were harassing him at the same time but Sehun didn’t even see their face instead his gaze was fixed on his husband that was standing a few metres in front of him.

His body was lying almost lifelessly on the ground and Sehun’s head were dripping with his own blood.

Jongin wiped the lone tear that fall from his eyes before his men saw him crying for their enemy.

_“Come on, fight back Sehun! What are you doing?!”_

Jongin didn’t get why did Sehun just received the kick and all sorts of harassment they gave to him.

He should fight back Jongin thought, because he has seen it by his own eyes before and he knew that Sehun was the best fighter in his team.

Sehun could easily finish those 3 guys without any difficulty in a blink of eye yet he’s not lifting up even a finger to defend himself.

The captain let out a small grunt when his right knee was stepped on with a soldier boot thus making it broke and the other man took his left wrist and twisted it in such cruel way.

Jongin who couldn’t stand the torture anymore decided to make the three of them stop.

“That’s enough! Go back to your position! Now!”

With the order has been given to them, the three soldiers walked away after they salute to Jongin.

Jongin came closer to Sehun as his men went outside of his view.

He placed Sehun’s head on his laps. The captain’s face now was smeared with a mix of blood and tears.

“Sehun! Why didn’t you do something? I-I’m really sorry love.”

Sehun was still smiling and it made Jongin’s heart ache even more.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

Jongin lifted Sehun’s left arm slowly and slung it onto his shoulder. The captain breathed heavily and Jongin knew that he was actually enduring the pain that he felt at that time.

15 minutes ride in a jeep, Jongin finally turn off the engine.

Sehun was closing his eyes, while gripping his right shoulder that was drenched with blood using his uncoordinated wrist.

He suddenly felt a pair of cold hands cupping both of his cheeks. Sehun opened his eyes to see Jongin’s crying face beside him.

“Don’t cry.”

Sehun managed to let those two words out of his voice box, but the man beside him cried more after that.

“Oh Sehun. I just want you to know that whatever happened to us is real. I’ve always love you and I’ll love you even more till I die. Never doubt my love towards you. I’m so lucky to be your husband even if it just a few days. I’m really sorry. I love you so much Sehun.”

Jongin then pressed his lips onto Sehun’s. He kissed him deeply and savoured each part of Sehun’s mouth like they will never meet again after this.

His tears were dropping rapidly from both of his eyes. He kissed Sehun wholeheartedly.

But Jongin need to part their lips abruptly when he heard a few noises coming out from his behind.

He decided to let Sehun go at that time so he went down from the jeep and held Sehun’s waist and arm to help him down.

Jongin placed Sehun carefully on the ground before he put a chaste kiss on Sehun’s lips for the last time.

“I’m sorry Sehun. I wish we could have met at a better place.”

Jongin was about to stand and walk away when he felt Sehun’s hand gripping his wrist.

“Don’t cry and stop saying sorry. At least I know that you love me back.”

Jongin put his hand on Sehun’s and squeezed his palm a bit before he stood up and walked to his jeep.

When the sound of the jeep faded out, Sehun closed his eyes and fainted after that.

5 days after that Sehun slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on a bed in a small room that looks like.. a hospital.

There were bandages on almost every part of his body and he couldn’t make even a small movement without feeling hurt.

The captain then saw a mop of hair was sleeping on the chair beside him while holding his arm.

He tried to reach the hand on his arm but his wrist and chest hurt like hell.

“B-Baekhyun.. where am I?”

The said person beside him quickly lifted his head and stood up.

“H-Hyung! You are awake! Do you want some water?”

Baekhyun offered him a glass of water that he got from a small table beside the bed but Sehun shook his head.

“Where...am I Baekhyun-ah?”

Baekhyun who wiped his tears away while smiling answered him immediately.

“Hospital! We are in a hospital right now hyung.”

Sehun could see that the boy was really happy right now but that was not the answer that he wants.

“Yeah I can see that. But exactly where—“

Baekhyun who just got the main point of Sehun’s question decided to cut in.

“Oh we are in Seoul right now. They transferred you here as soon as they found you.”

It’s been a week since Sehun being warded in the hospital.

Logically, he should already move on with his life after getting a betrayer as his husband but Sehun strangely still thinking about Jongin when he was alone in the ward.

_“Did he even know that I’m still alive? Can he come and meet me here? Does he.. still love me?”_

All sorts of question were running around his mind at that particular moment.

But all of the thought disappeared went someone knocked on the door of his room.

Baekhyun walked in while holding a basket of apples. It’s Sehun’s favourite fruit.

Another man came in and Sehun recognized him as one of his subordinate.

The man gave a salute to him and Sehun just nod to receive it.

“How are you feeling today Sir?”

Sehun looked at the man and then to Baekhyun who were quite focused on peeling the apple in his hand with a knife.

“I’m.. fine I guess.” What he actually wanted to say was_ “I’m dying.”_

Sehun chuckled a bit looking at the boy who sat at the edge of his bed, still focusing his gaze on the apple.

“Be careful. Don’t hurt your fingers.”

Baekhyun looked up from the apple to Sehun’s face before he gave him his trademark rectangular smile.

“Any news about.. him?”

Sehun asked the guy in the uniform. The latter sighed a bit before he told Sehun the bad news.

“Uhmm..before that, boy could get your brother a glass of water? I think he is thirsty right now.”

Baekhyun put down his knife on the plate and looked into Sehun’s direction.

“Oh really? Why didn’t you tell me hyung? I’ll go get it now.”

With that the boy left the two adults on their own.

“According to our source, General Alex was captured by their government and was put under the supervision of the highest military officer. He was accused of breaching their oath of army. I’m sorry to informed you Sir that he was scheduled to be.. executed in a few days.”

Sehun’s face went pale and he had a difficulty in breathing.

“W-What? Why would he—it’s because he let me escaped.. right?”

The man in the uniform looked down onto the floor. He couldn’t look at Sehun’s pain expression.

“I’m not sure of the exact reason but I believe that is the most acceptable answer for your question just now captain.”

The door of the room was opened and Sehun could see a boy was holding a jug of water came closer to his bed.

He tried to hold his tears as he didn’t want to make the others felt worry.

“I’ll go first sir. Make sure you take your medicine and have enough rest. Salute!”

The guy in the soldier uniform went out from his room leaving him alone with Baekhyun.

The said boy was pouring the water into a glass and then he handed out the glass to Sehun but his movement was held back when he saw his brother’s eyes was now pooling with tears.

“H-Hyung.. What’s wrong?”

Sehun didn’t answer the question but then he placed his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder who was now sitting beside him at the edge of the bed.

Baekhyun could feel his shoulder being drenched with his brother’s tears. He was about to ask his brother about why he cried when suddenly Sehun began to wail loudly like a baby.

Baekhyun hugged his brother’s torso with both of his arms and then he patted his back slowly.

“Shh..it will be alright hyung.”

Baekhyun tried to comfort his brother even he himself didn’t know why his tough soldier brother was crying like a baby.

The captain continued to sob on Baekhyun’s shoulder while muttering the word _“Why”_ repeatedly.

After almost a month being hospitalized, Sehun was brought home and has been taken care fully by Baekhyun.

Baekhyun never leave Sehun’s side even for a moment since the doctor told him his brother was really in a bad condition when he was sent to the hospital.

The captain was confirmed to have a gunshot wound on his right shoulder, broken right leg, dislocated left wrist, a few fractured ribs, bruises and wounds all over his body.

Sehun sometimes wondered why this boy has never asked about his other brother or actually he already knew about everything.

“Sehun hyung.”

Sehun did not answer the call; instead he just turned eyes position from the window in his room to Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun was wiping his brother’s body with a wet towel carefully not to touch his wounds.

“Is it true that my name is Byun Baekhyun?”

Sehun was about to turned his eyes to the window again when the question caught his attention.

_“What the hell is he asking right now?”_

Sehun decided to look at Baekhyun’s expression. Maybe the kid was making some kind of joke but then he was really serious when he asked.

“Why—Don’t you know your own name, dongsaeng?”

Baekhyun was wiping Sehun’s right shoulder when he accidentally let the towel passed by the wound and then he immediately retreat his hand.

“Oh my God I’m sorry hyung. Is it hurt?”

Baekhyun was wincing in pain when he took the towel away from his brother’s shoulder and the man who was supposed to feel hurt remained in his position with an expressionless face.

“Baekhyun. How did you get to me safely when our camp was attacked back then?”

Baekhyun put the towel away and began to pour out everything to his brother.

The truth was Baekhyun was actually taken away from the camp earlier before the attacked was launched.

He was folding the clothes when someone suddenly came inside the tent and covered his mouth with a piece of cloth which he believed was poured chloroform on it.

He blacked out for a moment and by the time he gain his consciousness back, the boy was inside a small truck.

His hands and legs weren’t tied so he unexpectedly made one stupid decision which was jumping out of the moving truck.

His head met the ground first making the collision gave him a big impact on his brain.

Luckily the boy who drove the truck then realized about the matter and then braked immediately.

Strangely he didn’t pass out or broke any bone on his body when he felt out from the truck. Everything kept intact.

But then there was a wound on his head which he only realized when the boy who drove the truck put a bandage on his head.

The boy who kidnapped him wore a mask on his face and was all black from head to toe.

Baekhyun was shivering in a moment because he thought that the boy would kill him after that but the said boy just patted his shoulder and gave him a piece of paper before he walked out of the abandoned building.

There were some letters written on the paper.

**“Stay here. Do not go anywhere.”**

Baekhyun did as he was ‘told’ and he did stay there for almost 9 hours when finally the door was slammed opened and he found two of his brother’s subordinate came running towards him.

They were the one who saved him but only because they got an information from an unknown source earlier at the base camp.

When Baekhyun has done his check up at the hospital, he was brought to another room which was surprisingly had his brother lying unconsciously on the bed.

He cried out loudly when he found his brother had a lot of wounds all over his body.

The men in the uniform told him everything that he needed to know and since then he had never left Sehun’s side.

Only when Sehun thought there was a miracle happened to his brother, he got the report of Baekhyun’s medical check-up that showed his brother was not actually in a good shape.

Baekhyun couldn’t remember a few parts of his life just like it has been erased totally from his memories including the reason why he hated his name so much.

He has forgotten that his father was a scoundrel who loved to hit him until he turned to pup and his mother was a prostitute who left him to have a better life in the city.

He simply hated the name but he didn’t know why. All he remembered was his Sehun hyung.

“Little boy, can you please tell me anything that you remember about your past?”

The boy who was reading a book for Sehun, stopped halfway when he was asked a sudden question from his brother who seemed to keep his mouth shut all the time lately.

“Emm.. my name. I don’t know why but I don’t like it when people call me by that name. I just feel irritated when I heard someone call me using my name.”

The truth was he was used to hear all sort of insults thrown at him with that name.

_“Hey Baekhyun! You are that prostitute son right? Oh I’m sure you will be just like your mother when you grow up!”_

_“Look who has come today! It’s Byun Baekhyun the weak boy! He’s boy but he acts like a girl. That’s why his father hates him. Wuahahahah!”_

_“Yah Byun Baekhyun! Do not show your ugly face in front of me! I don’t want to be friend with you. You are a prostitute son!”_

_“Baekhyun! You little piece of shit! Why did I raise such a stupid son like you?!”_

_“Go away Baekhyun. Don’t call me mother. You are just one of my mistakes.”_

Sehun was still watching the boy in front of him talking nonchalantly as if his memories that were taken away from his life didn’t affect him at all.

“And then I remember about you hyung. I’ve always come to you at the camp site right? My house was empty and I think I’ve always love to watch you doing your military work at the camp. I-I could barely remember what my mother looks alike and I have no idea at all about my father. But I do know that I have parents.. it just I preferred to be with you. I don’t know why but I felt so happy whenever I’m around you.”

Sehun’s eyes have been glistening with tears when he heard the boy’s explanation.

He has been too busy with his own wound until he cannot see people around him were hurt too.

“Was that all you can remember?”

Baekhyun made a cute ‘eung’ noise before he stared back at the book.

“You are not sad that you cannot remember some things?”

Baekhyun shook his head cutely and then he grinned at Sehun.

“Why would I be sad when I have you, hyung?”

This morning, the result that came from the hospital showed that Baekhyun has been diagnosed with a brain problem—selective amnesia.

The captain has confirmed it by himself that the boy has just lost part of his life memories.

Sehun who couldn’t control his tears from rolling out of his eyes decided to hug Baekhyun tightly and the latter just complied with it.

“Say dongsaeng.. do you want to get a new name?”

That year, Byun Baekhyun has been officially turned to Oh Jongin when Sehun decided to adopt him and put him legally under his family register.

Even on that day, Baekhyun couldn’t remember the real owner of his name.

** _End of flashback_ **

*1 new message received*

Jongin who is washing the dishes hears the cute tone for new incoming message on his phone.

“Hyung! Can you please check my message? I think it’s Jongdae. I just asked him whether he wanted to do an additional class this weekend for the kids.”

The teacher is still nagging about how his students are still not ready to take the college entrance exam based on their poor performance during the last diagnostic test.

‘From: Yeollie~

-Babe, can we meet today? I miss u so much T_T’

The older brother who is currently holding the phone raises his left eyebrow.

“What did he say hyung?”

Jongin asked from the sink while wearing the pink gloves that look so cute on him.

“Ah it’s from ‘Yeollie’ actually. He said ‘babe, can we meet today? I miss you so much’. Oh yeah, he even put the ugly crying emoticon at the end of the text.”

Sound of plates clattering in the sink can be heard after that.

“What should I reply to him dongsaeng? Should I write ‘I’ll meet you with my hyung today.’ Should I?”

Jongin who seems frozen at his spot turns around slowly and get himself free from gloves.

He comes stealthily to his hyung who is standing with his phone in his hand at the living room.

“Explain.”

The older brother said and it somehow brings goosebump to Jongin’s hair.

“Actually, u-uh I.. emm hyung—“

The ex-captain decides to finish the sentence for his younger brother.

“You actually love him? How long has this been going on?”

The teacher nods his head slowly with his gaze still on the floor.

“H-Hyung.. please don’t be mad. I didn’t intend to keep it secret from you.”

Sehun takes the teacher hands which are currently cold as ice and gives back his phone to him.

“Who said I’m mad?”

Sehun said calmly. He then placed both of his hand inside the pocket of his jean.

Jongin raises up his head slowly to look at the man who is towering him right in front of where he stands.

“H-Huh?”

The chemistry teacher’s face is full of confusion and Sehun chuckles seeing his younger brother’s expression.

“Jongin, you are almost 25 right now and you have a stable job too. So why do you think I would be mad if I found out about there’s someone who will take care of my brother if I’m gone one day?”

Without expected, Jongin’s eyes starts to form Niagara Falls and his tears stream rapidly after that.

“H-Hey. Why are you crying? I told you right that I give both of you my blessing?”

Sehun takes his brother’s arms and then he embraces him in his own.

“N-No. You just said my name hyung. The name that you gave to me. I’ve been waiting so long to hear it.”

Sehun then got the idea that he just unintentionally called his brother with that name that he avoid all these while.

“Is these tears of happiness then?”

Sehun releases his brother from his arms to look at the latter’s face.

The boy is still rubbing his eyes trying to stop the heavy flow tears that are still pouring out from his eyes.

“Of course I’m happy Sehun hyung. I’m sorry I got emotional for a moment.”

Sehun laughs seeing the honest answer from his dongsaeng. He pats the younger’s shoulder while smiling.

***

Jongin doesn’t know whether his meeting with Chanyeol is just a coincidence or destiny.

When the older Jongin was letting out the truth stories of how he is still alive, he accidentally revealed that Chanyeol is actually the boy who saved Baekhyun during that time.

Kim Jongin was the responsible person who gave order to Chanyeol to take away Baekhyun from the camp site a few hours before the attacked happened.

Chanyeol was also part of the R6 team but he’s more to the medical team since he’s a medic student who was forced to join the team as they were in need of doctors for their men.

He also came from the North and unexpectedly he was the general’s step-brother.

Chanyeol was the out of wedlock child of Jongin’s mother thus making both of them shared the same blood but different surname.

Chanyeol and the younger Jongin who are both oblivious to the truth just smile lovingly each other when they hear the confession.

The one who helped Kim Jongin to escape from the prison was Dr. Park who was actually Chanyeol’s father.

Chanyeol’s father, Minjae who was known as Doctor Park at that time promised to take Jongin’s side as he learnt the truth that the government has secretly got rid of his family because he wanted to stop getting himself involved in the government matters.

He didn’t want Chanyeol to face the same consequence as his other children thus he told Jongin to take him away with him when they escaped.

Both of them somehow managed to run away smoothly without being traced.

As of that day, Kim Jongin has been using his full name which is Alex Kim Jongin whereas Chanyeol was adopted and turned to Ethan Kim Sehun.

They stayed at Germany for almost 6 years before they migrated again to Malaysia for about 5 years.

Chanyeol wanted to fulfil his adopted brother’s wish to go and settle down in South Korea so one day he came home with two passports in his hand telling his brother that they were going to move to the South.

It’s been almost 1 year since they came to the South and has been reunited with the love of his life.

Kim Jongin and Park Chanyeol’s name was totally removed from the wanted list of the North Korean government so that’s why they can live freely today.

During the stay in Germany, one of a close friend who was also the general’s subordinate told him that they have succeeded in fabricating the news of the death of both the general and the doctor.

“Babe, seriously your hyung approved us?”

The said teacher nods his head cutely while giving his rectangle smile to Chanyeol.

“Wow! I didn’t expect this!”

Before Jongin is able to give signal to Chanyeol, the giant receives a smack on the back of his head.

“And you still didn’t have the guts to tell me the real situation between you two right?”

The one who smacked his head is none other than the owner of Blue Sky.

“H-Hyung! How did you know?”

Kim Jongin drags the chair beside Chanyeol to put it between the couple and sit over there.

“Yeah sure I don’t know when you always left your phone on the front desk and then there would be an incoming call from ‘B’ with a big heart symbol beside the letter. You even saved a special ringtone for this guy over here so that every time he calls you would run like a storm from our restaurant’s kitchen.”

The teacher is currently staring at the giant and the latter is slowly burying his face in his palms.

“When are you guys going to get married? Channie you are already 28 remember that.”

The head chef said casually while eating popcorn that he brought in a bowl from the kitchen just now.

“Woah hyung. You are cooler than Sehun hyung.”

The owner of the restaurant stops eating abruptly.

“Make sure your hyung didn’t hear that.”

The three of them laugh simultaneously.

“A-Actually hyung. We have discussed about this and we think that we should give the way to the older one first.”

Chanyeol said timidly while playing with the sleeves of his dark blue shirt.

“What do you mean by that?”

Kim Jongin asked curiously because he didn’t get the main idea of the suggestion yet.

“It means that we’re going to wait for you and Sehun hyung marry fir—I mean remarry first before we settle our own.”

The older out of three of them stops eating the popcorn. He clears his throat before giving out his opinion.

“I-I’m not sure if your hyung wanted to do that again with me. Well I’m not sure myself about that, but hey did you just call me old Chanyeol?”

Kim Jongin pretends to make a mad face to his brother and then he stands up from the chair to leave them on their own.

“Hey I think there’s someone searching for me in the kitchen. I’ll go first. Jongin make sure you eat first before you go back okay. It’s kind of weird to call my own name so I guess I’ll be calling you B just like this fool here after this. Bye!”

Both of them are aware that the older Jongin just pretend to be cheerful and there’s absolutely no one is looking for him at that moment actually.

They are also aware of the facial expression that turns 180 degree different when he steps away from the table.

***

“H-Hello?”

Kim Jongin said as he picked up the phone. He knew the caller very well since he got his number a few weeks ago.

“Jongin.. are you free tonight?”

That deep voice coming from the man who once was a captain nearly melts Jongin’s body.

“Y-Yeah. I’m free. Why?”

Jongin swears himself in his mind when he stutters to answer the question.

“I want to eat dinner with you tonight. Not in your restaurant. Let’s go somewhere else. Can we?”

Jongin immediately nods his head while gripping tightly onto his phone but then he realized that the other person on the line couldn’t see it so he mutters a quick “yes”.

***

The dinner is quite lovely Jongin thinks. They are currently at the Namsan Tower’s restaurant.

Most of the couple over there look like they just finished school and here they are eating with candles at the middle of the table just like the youngsters.

“Do you like it?”

Sehun asked Jongin about the steak that they ordered earlier.

“Yes. It’s tasty.”

Sehun smiles lovingly and Jongin swears he feels the whole zoo fluttering in his body right now.

“If you are done, let’s go to our next destination.”

Sehun said calmly to the person who is sitting in front of him while placing the napkin on his laps away.

25 minutes of driving brought them to a place that is quite secluded and far from the noisy streets at the town.

Sehun stops the car beside the road divider and kill the engine.

He then opens the door on the passenger side to let Jongin goes out from the car.

It is a cliff. Jongin could see even if it’s quite dark that night.

From the other side of the road divider, Jongin could clearly see the wild grasses swaying to the left and right following the wind direction.

The way it is swinging along with the breeze is kind of beautiful even if it has no flowers Jongin thought.

From that position, they could see the shining lights that come from the city. It’s really beautiful at night.

As he is capturing the view of the surrounding in his eyes, there is a hand who takes his own without him being realized.

“Jongin.. Kim Jongin. I will ask you something after this, but you don’t need to give me the answer right away. You can take your time. I understand.”

Jongin who finally turns his head to look at the man on his right side blinks his eyes.

“W-What question?”

Sehun’s right hand is searching for something inside his coat pocket and when he takes out the thing Jongin feels like he couldn’t breathe anymore.

A dark red velvet rectangular box is what currently Sehun’s holding and Jongin knows what the box is used for— to put a ring.

“Kim Jongin, will you stay with me this time?”

Jongin blinks his eyes for a few times because he still can’t comprehend the word that the ex-captain just uttered.

“H-Huh?”

Without fail, he manages to stutter in front of Sehun. It’s so embarrassing he thinks.

“I said can you give us second chance and marry me Jongin-ah?”

Jongin feels the words stuck in his throat. He couldn’t give his respond instead his tears are streaming down on his flawless cheeks rapidly.

“I know this is a difficult decision for you that’s why I told you that you can—“

Like a déjà vu, the scene is repeating again.

“No. Let’s get married Sehun-ah. I’m already grateful enough that you have already forgiven me. I couldn’t let you wait just for an answer.”

Sehun then opens the small box and then he shows Jongin the couple ring.

“When do you want to marry me? Now? I’m all prepared.”

Sehun said playfully while caressing his thumb on the back of Jongin’s palm.

“I had liked to do that but poor the kids if they found out that they have been left out. Let’s do it when the right time has come.”

Sehun then kisses Jongin’s forehead and they hug with smile etched on their face.

“This time I’ll be with you till the death do us apart.”

This time they will cherish each moment of their life and love till forever.

***Bonus part***

“H-Hyung. May I ask you why did you always cr-cry when you look at your team photo? Nowadays, you rarely took out the photo. Even when you look at the photo, you will just smile. I’m sorry but I might die from curiosity if I don’t ask this to you Sehun hyung.”

Sehun who seems astonished at first, just smile lovingly at his younger brother.

“How long have you known about this? I’m sure I never took out that photo when you are around.”

Jongin scratches the back of his head before his answer.

“I-It’s looong time ago I guess. That’s why I decided to make you meet with your teammates in France.”

Sehun shook his head and covers his face a little bit because he is quite embarrassed now that he knew about this thing.

“I think there’s no need for me to spill out my tears anymore because the reason is gone. The photo.. it’s not just a photograph to me actually. It’s everything. After I lost him, I just realized that I don’t have even a single thing that can make me miss him less. We don’t even have a photo together and my wedding band also got lost during the chaos. I cannot share my sorrow with anyone because even you, the closest person to me couldn’t remember him at that time. So that’s why, the photo has been the only option back then.”

Jongin tries to swallow his tears but fail.

“I’m sorry hyung. If only I remember him, you wouldn’t have to suffer like that.”

Sehun wipes Jongin tears that fall on his cheeks with his thumbs while smiling.

“It’s okay dongsaeng. It’s not your fault. I’m more than grateful to God because He sent you to me.”

At the same time, someone knock the door and then reveal his mop of hair.

“Sehun-ah, let’s.. oopps.. am I interrupting something?”

Sehun who smiles sweetly to the said person get up while giving a hand to his dongsaeng and urges him to do the same.

“Nope. We are going to the kitchen right dongsaeng? I can smell your cooking already babe.”

The person widens his eyes immediately.

“Sehun! Don’t call me like that in front our dongsaeng. He might throw up you know.”

Sehun just chuckle and later was joined by the younger Jongin.

“Why Jonginnie hyung? I don’t have a problem at all with you two being lovey dovey in front me. In fact, I’m going to be the biggest supporter of you two.”

The younger Jongin is showing his rectangle smile, whereas the older one is hiding his face in his palms while muttering ‘Oh my God’.

Sehun slings his right arm on his brother’s torso and then he grabs his lovely husband using his left arm.

“Let’s go first. You two can continue this later. I’m really hungry right now.”

\--THE END --


End file.
